Road to Redemption
by NewBie1261
Summary: Story picks up after The Fall
1. Chapter 1

Pt. 1

The lights flickered in the darkened room. Giles looked up from the book he was reading and eyes searching the room cautiously. There had been no sound but the atmosphere had changed. Slowly, Giles reached over and grabbed the large battle axe that was resting against the side of the table where he sat. Silently, he stood and caustiously made his way across the room. The floor creaked and the Watcher froze. After waiting a few minutes to listen and hearing nothing, Giles continued forward. Just as he was reaching for the door, it burst open and knocked him to the floor.

"I don't think you'll be needing that, mate," grinned the vampire.

"Spike," growled Giles. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Sure, but where's the fun in that?" Spike continued to smirk as he flopped lazily onto the leather couch. It was a large leather couch and even laying flat out, Spike did not fill the length of it.

Giles disgustedly brushed himself off and returned to the table and his book. "What did you find out?"

"Not much." After a pause, Spike admitted, "Nothing actually. Something big is up but nobody's talking."

"Yes, well, I doubt any of us are on the best terms with the demon population."

"Speak for yourself. I happen to have made a few contacts - they just seem to have disappeared for the moment."

Giles shook his head and returned to his reading.

"What about you? Anything in those old books of yours?" challenged Spike.

"Nothing specific," admitted Giles. "Just more questions really. Is Angel back as well?"

"Yeah. He's checking on the others. You know tall, dark and broody. Always expecting the worst."

Giles nodded. He did indeed know Angel. Giles supposed the vampire blamed himself for their current predicament, which was partly true. The assault on the Black Thorn had pushed LA into hell. It was surreal. After all the saves that had been made by Buffy and the Scoobies, and by Angel and his crew, this one they had lost.

~ooAIoo~

It was just over a year ago and sometimes -actually most of the time- Giles cursed his decision to _'check out the mess in LA'_.Willow and Xander had tried to talk him out of it. They had a bad feeling but he had chosen to ignore their warnings. Even Buffy had tried a last ditch effort to dissuade him but in the end, his _'English stubborness' _as Buffy had put it, had won out. He had barely unpacked at his hotel when the world had started shaking. Worse yet, Faith had insisted on accompanying him and she too had ended up in the mess that was now LA.

The city had quickly been thrown into chaos. It was only a stroke of luck, or perhaps fate, that they had run into Angel and crew -or what was left of them anyway. Giles hoped there were other humans who had survived but so far, they hadn't found any. Their small band consisted of two souled vampires, one Slayer, one Watcher, a former blue goddess and a green empath demon.

They had taken up residence in what had been a high-end assisted living facility. They had found the place completely abandoned shortly after The Fall. If not for the circumstances, it was a nice place to live. There were individual apartments, an infirmary, a library, and a dining hall. Giles thought perhaps some higher power had led them there.

~ooAIoo~

Giles shook those thoughts away. There were more urgent matters to address. For the most part, the demons had been solitary...until recently. Something had changed and now the vampires had started to organize. Giles knew they could fight the demons one at a time but if they started to form alliances, their strength and numbers would be insurmountable. Even the protection spells and charms placed on their residence wouldn't be able to save them. Hence the reason for the research and patroling. Giles sighed and shook those thoughts away. He needed to concentrate on finding something...anything...that might shed some light on what was happening.

The door to the library opened and Angel walked silently thru. He sat down in the chair opposite to Spike's couch. Tiredly, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. They remained that way for some time. Both the vampires resting quietly as Giles continued to scan the numerous books that lay before him.

An hour or so later, the door opened again as Lorne walked in. "Angelcakes?" Lorne stammered somewhat.

Angel turned his head and opened his eyes. Since Lorne's arrival to their small band, he had interacted very little with Angel. There was a distance between them. Spike was the only other one to sense it. Angel was glad the others didn't seem to notice. Their situation was hard enough without adding history to the mix.

Spike and Faith had dragged Lorne back with them from a patrol several months after The Fall. The green demon had been wasted and rather foul-smelling - looking nothing like his former dapper self. It was touch and go for awhile but eventually Lorne had dried out and regained his strength. Angel knew Lorne had thoughts about leaving but so far they had been able to convince him to stay. He wasn't the Lorne of old, but he was an improvement to the shell he had been. Angel hoped the urge to leave would eventually disappear.

"What is it, Lorne?" Angel could see how tense Lorne was. Surely he wasn't thinking of leaving again. Angel refused to entertain that thought. He wanted things to get back to the way they had been. He had taken for granted the friendship and guidance that Lorne had given. He could only hope that someday they would regain their footing. Their friendship had been faltering ever since Fred's death, but the final blow had been Lindsey. Killing the former Wolfram & Hart lawyer had severed their friendship completely. It had been too much to ask of the genteel demon. It had broken him.

"I think I might have a lead," Lorne tentatively spoke.

"Finally, a break." Spike levered himself to a sitting position, obviously not as asleep as he had pretended. "Well, come on then. What've you got?"

Angel was anxious to hear, as was Giles. The Watcher put his books aside and removed his glasses, giving his full attention to Lorne.

"Not completely sure how it all fits, but I think it's got something to do with what's going on." Lorne fidgeted nervously, looking around the room without settling on any of the occupants.

"Is the information reliable? Where did you get it?" Angel hated his suspicious nature but lately nothing had come easy. To have learned valuable information without a high cost...well that was almost unheard of these days.

"You aren't going to like it," stalled Lorne.

"And why's that?" questioned Spike.

"Lorne?" prodded Angel.

Lorne nervously looked from Angel to Spike and back again. "Weaver. Now I know what you're thinking..."

"Do you? Seriously?" interrupted Angel. "Because if you did, you wouldn't have brought it up."

"It's good info. I'd stake my life on it."

"And what about the rest of us? You willing to stake our lives on it too?"

"Yes," Lorne answered without hesitation.

"Weaver cannot be trusted," argued Angel. "He damned near got us all killed."

"He did apologize for that," offered Spike.

Angel glared first at Spike then back at Lorne, who remained stubbornly silent, staring hard back at Angel.

"Perhaps we should all calm down and at least hear Lorne out," suggested Giles. "Angel?"

Angel finally broke the eye contact. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed. "What did Weaver know?"

Lorne withdrew a piece of paper from his jacket pocket. He carefully unfolded it and handed it to Angel,who took a moment to study the symbol that was drawn on the page then handed the paper to Giles.

"What is it?" asked Angel.

"Don't know exactly but Weaver told me the vampires were all excited about it. They found a book with that symbol etched on the cover. Said something about it helping with the plan...whatever that is, he didn't know."

"Giles, look familiar?" Angel went to the desk where Giles was seated, studying the paper.

"Some of the writing looks slightly familiar. I'm pretty sure it's extremely old and very rare."

"Well that can't be a good sign, can it." stated Spike.

"No, Spike, I definitely don't think it's good for us. I'll have to do some research but at least it's a start." Giles continued mumbling to himself as he put away some of the books he had been looking thru and replaced them with new volumes. He even handed each of the others a book.

"What's this?" questioned Spike. "I don't do research."

"You do now," corrected Angel. "Just look for the symbol. There's bound to be a diagram in one of these."

Spike mimicked Angel behind his back but reluctantly started thumbing thru the pages.

They all found a place to settle and started looking thru the books handed them. The books in the library had been accumulated on various patrols and supply runs. The books that formerly occupied the space had been boxed up and taken to the basement to allow room for the research books that Giles referenced.

~ooAIoo~

Several hours later and no new information had been found. Only Giles continued without thought of time. The others didn't have the patience for research. It was times like these that Giles truly missed Willow's tenacious research abilities. Spike had dozed off on the couch and Lorne tried to maintain his concentration but found his mind wandering. Angel paced back and forth across the room trying to scan the book he held but this was not his strength. Wesley, Cordelia, and later Fred, were the ones who were good at research. Thinking of his friends, lost to the fight, still caused him pain.

Sometime in the previous hour Faith had also been drafted into the research. She casually flipped thru the pages of the book before her. "Bingo!" she enthusiastically called. Instantly the others, including Spike, were crowded around her.

"Here, let me see," motioned Giles. Faith handed the book to him. He compared the symbol in the book to the drawing Lorne had been given.

"Well?" asked Spike. "What's the verdict?"

"It appears the same..."

"But?" questioned Angel.

"There's really not much information to go with it. It references another book..."

"Just tell me where it is and I'll get if for you," Lorne eagerly responded, ready to help.

Giles hesitated before replying, "London."

"Oh." Lorne deflated, as did the others.

"Come on, Giles. Surely out of all these books, you've got a copy..." Faith could tell from Giles' expression that he was positive he did not have the book they needed.

"Damnit," swore Angel.

"Unless..."

"What?" It was chorused by them all.

"Giles?" urged Angel. "There's another copy?"

"Well, I'm not sure but a thought just occured to me."

"You going to let us in on it or just keep it to yourself?"

Both Giles and Angel threw Spike an annoyed look.

"What?" Spike innocently asked.

Angel shook his head in aggravation then turned his attention back to Giles.

"Is it possible your former employers would have a book that could help us?"

"Wolfram & Hart? The building was pretty much destroyed when LA fell into hell."

"Yes, but perhaps there might be something left. I would think that a valuable book would be kept secure. Perhaps in a vault or protected library of some kind?"

"That place is under tons of rubble. There's no way we could dig through it all," argued Lorne.

"Where was the vault or valuable books kept?" prodded Giles.

"Basement," answered Angel. "The vault is in the basement."

"I know it's been awhile since we've had natural sunlight but I do remember how vampires moved around in Sunnydale during the day."

"The sewers," supplied Faith.

"It might be possible to access Wofram & Hart from the sewers. Start at the basement and work our way up as needed."

"It's possible," confirmed Angel. At their questioning gazes, Angel continued, "I did it that way before. There were securities in place then but that won't be a problem this time." He thought back to the time he and Lindsey had worked together against Wolfram&Hart to save a trio of blind children. Back when things had been clearer to Angel.

"They have a lot of books," Lorne sounded doubtful.

"To find the right one could take awhile," agreed Spike. "Sure could use Wes about now. He'd be able to find it in no time."

They didn't often mention their fallen comrades but no one could argue with Spike's statement. Wes had often used the books from the vault when they had all worked for Wolfram&Hart. Some info could be found just by commanding certain books, but other information had to be found 'old school'. Wes would have known where to look immediately.

"Well, folks," Lorne clapped his hands together, "let's get started." It was the closest Lorne had seemed to his old self in a long time, Angel noted.

~ooAIoo~

Access to Wolfram&Hart went suprisingly well, but the place was a mess. It took two long days of searching before they finally found a book with the markings. They all settled back into what was considered Giles' library. The Watcher was focused completely on the book. He could be heard occasionally muttering to himself. After several hours they were becoming impatient.

"Anything, Giles?"

"No, Angel. Not yet. There are hints but I haven't found the right passage yet."

"Maybe you don't have the right book," countered Spike.

"No, no...it's the right book but the text is very ancient. Translating is quite tedious, I'm afraid."

"That's a fact," muttered Spike as he went back to the card game he, Faith and Lorne were in the middle of. Giles took a moment to look up and glare at Spike, who just smirked back. Angel was also getting annoyed with Spike. Inaction made both vampires edgy.

"Let's go," Angel declared. Everyone looked up, surprised at the sudden order.

"And where are we going?" asked Faith.

"Patroling."

"Yeah, because that has really helped us so far."

"I hate to agree with blondie here," teased Faith, "but Spike's right. We haven't learned a thing by patroling."

"I did," volunteered Lorne, "sort of. Only it wasn't really patroling exactly. It was more of just right place, right time-"

"Lorne," interrupted Angel. He hadn't meant to get short with the demon but his patience was pretty much spent. His gut was telling him that something big and bad was coming and they were running out of time to stop it. "Let's just see what we can find out."

The others nodded and got up to leave.

"We go in pairs," ordered Angel. "No one patrols alone. Faith and I will check west. Spike and Lorne, check east."

Without further discussion, they headed out, leaving Giles alone to study the text. The Watcher barely even noticed they had left.

~ooAIoo~

Spike and Lorne had been out for several hours and had yet to run into any being, vampire or otherwise. It was unusual and they were starting to get edgy...especially Lorne. Fighting was not his thing. He simply hadn't the stomach for violence...even more so since the Lindsey _incident_. He refused to think of it any other way. It was _'the incident'_. That was the only way he could look himself in the mirror. He had murdered the young man but that went too much against who he was, so he called it an _incident_ instead. Some days even that wasn't enough. He lost track of how many times he tried to punch out his own reflection before he had been able to control his anger and self-hatred. He had lost who he was. He was not one of the good guys anymore. Not after what he had done.

"Lorne?" Lorne was pulled from his thoughts by the tug on his sleeve. "You with me, mate?" asked a concerned Spike. The green guy had been too quiet since they had left. He seemed a world away. Considering their current world maybe Lorne had the right idea but he didn't seem to be in any place better. If anything, Lorne seemed more depressed now than he had been for quite some time.

"Sorry?" asked a distracted Lorne.

"I asked if you thought Weaver would be about. Maybe he'd have more info."

Lorne shrugged. "Worth a try. We don't seem to be getting anywhere out here." Lorne scanned the area and realized they were just outside of Weaver's lair. He looked back at Spike, surprised.

Spike simply nodded toward the entrance. "Figured we were wasting our energy wandering around aimlessly. Might as well have a destination in mind."

Lorne smiled slightly. Spike was sharper than he was given credit for. Considering how long he had lived, that shouldn't be a surprise. Being underestimated had its value. Lorne proceeded cautiously thru the door. Almost immediately Spike had pulled him back. One look at the vampire and Lorne realized something was wrong. Spike was on full alert. The vampire moved in front to lead the way with Lorne following closely behind.

What they found reminded Lorne of the one day he was trying to forget. Weaver was laying in pieces around the room. _"Now their chunks,"_ echoed thru Lorne's mind.

What?" asked Spike distractedly, as he surveyed the room for any threats.

Lorne hadn't realized he'd said the words aloud. "Nothing - just reminded me of something."

"Reckon somebody didn't want the bloke talking with us?" Spike asked distractedly not really paying attention to Lorne's reply.

"You think this was because of us?" The idea made Lorne blanch.

"Don't know. Maybe." Spike took a couple more glances around the room. "Let's get back."

Lorne was all too eager to agree to that. This place was giving him the creeps.

~ooAIoo~

Giles met them at the door, appearing concerned. They had been gone for so long he thought something might have happened.

"Angel and Faith back yet?" questioned Spike.

"Not yet. I hope they haven't run into trouble."

"Don't worry," assured Spike. "Those two can handle themselves."

~ooAIoo~

Several hours later and the two had yet to return and everyone was starting to get concerned. They were seated around the great room area. Spike had begun to pace while Lorne played solitaire with little conviction. Giles had brought the book from the library and was attempting to concentrate on translating it, but failing miserably.

"It's been too long," stated Spike suddenly, shattering the tense silence that had permeated the room. "I'm going to look for them."

I'll come with," offered Lorne.

"Is Illyria back? Perhaps she should-"

"She ain't here, Giles," interrupted Spike. "Too bad 'cause we just might need us a blue meanie."

"Maybe you should wait for her return."

"She's been gone for days. Hell, we aren't even sure she will return and we can't afford to wait."

"Can we afford to lose you too?"

"Ahh, Giles. Didn't know you cared so much."

"Spike," growled Giles, frustrated.

"What's that?" Lorne asked apprehensively, interupting the impending argument between Giles and Spike.

"What's what?" Giles hadn't heard a thing.

"There it is again. Did you hear it?"

"Yeah, Lorne. I did."

"What is it?" asked Giles. It appeared the noise wasn't loud enough for humans to hear.

"Wait here."

"Spike?"

Spike held his hand up to silence them. Slowly he made his way down the hall and on thru to the kitchen, stopping at the basement door. As quietly as possible, he opened the door and silently descended the stairs. Lorne and Giles waited at the top of the stairs. The noise was more noticeable now. Finally Spike tracked it to an old chute. Carefully he unlocked, then opened the chute. The bodies falling from the chute caused him to startle, instantly going to game face and ready to fight.

Underneath the larger body came Faith's voice, "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

Spike pulled the body off of Faith. It was Angel and he appeared to be unconscious. Faith looked like she had been in a ferocious fight and was barely hanging onto consciousness. A second glance at Angel and he also appeared the worse for wear.

"Need help down here," Spike called to the others. "Easy, pet. Don't move. Help's on the way."

Faith gave a slight nod to Spike then slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Good Lord," exclaimed Giles. "How bad is it?"

"Well, if she wasn't a Slayer and Angel here wasn't a vampire, then I'd say pretty bad but since they are who they are...it looks worse than it is."

That didn't comfort Giles completely, but it did help.

Carefully they set about getting the injured into the infirmary. Soon they had their patients resting as comfortable as possible given their injuries.

"What do you think happened?" asked Lorne.

"Reckon they ran into someone or something that wasn't too friendly. Won't know which until they wake up," Spike stated matter-of-factly. "Almost forgot." Spike pulled something from his pocket. "Faith had this clenched in her hand. She wasn't wanting to let go of it either...even unconscious."

Giles took the amulet that Spike held out. His eyebrows rose when he saw the symbol on it.

"It mean something?" asked Lorne.

"Maybe," murmured Giles as he turned the necklace over in his hands. "They'll be asleep for awhile and I think we could all use some rest as well," Giles added absently as he continued to study the amulet.

"What is it?" Lorne asked after a moment of silence.

Giles held up the necklace with the symbol showing.

Lorne whistled softly. "What does it mean?"

"I'm not certain yet," admitted Giles.

"Obviously it's important if Faith was holding that tight to it," Spike commented.

"Yes, indeed," agreed Giles.

~ooAIoo~

"What do you mean you lost the amulet?" growled the vampire. "Do you realize how important it is?"

"I'm sorry," trembled the terrified younger vampire. "It was Angel and a slayer."

"Angel? Should have known."

"Sire?"

"What?"

"Do you wish us to go back and try to pick up their trail again?"

"Won't be possible. They'll have covered their tracks by now." The lead vampire knew Angel well enough. He wouldn't make it that easy unless he was setting a trap. They weren't wasting their time on finding the two intruders.

"They were both injured. Perhaps they were careless."

"Do not question me or you won't be long for this world. Do you understand?" threatened the lead vampire.

"Yes, Sire...I'm sorry, Sire." The timid vampire groveled before his leader, who waved the pathetic creature away. He doubted this one would survive long. Not in his world.

"I know it's difficult to put up with ineptitude but right now we need numbers if we are to pull this off. This type of ritual takes a grand sacrifice. Humans would work better but they are few in numbers and hard to find."

The vampire looked at the man now standing beside him. He was ugly even by human standards. Short and squat witha pinched face and receding hairline. In fact, the man had more hair in his bushy eyebrows than on top of his head. If the vampire leader hadn't need the human, he would've snapped the man's neck. As it was, he needed him to perform the ritual. "You're human," the vampire taunted.

"And you can't perform the ritual without me. Besides, I am part demon as you well know."

"Only a very small part and it was by choice."

"Of course by choice. Would you choose to be human again? To give up your strength and your superior senses?"

"Neither of which you have."

"I still choose to be demon, don't you?"

The vampire ignored the question. Who in their right mind would choose to be a weak human. "They lost the amulet."

"So I heard. No matter. I can adjust the ritual. The brand will be stronger anyway."

"You have the brand?"

"Not yet but I can create it once we have the vessel. A slight delay is all."

The vampire nodded. "Has the vessel been found?"

The man smiled. "Right where you said it would be. Took some time to confirm which vessel was the one needed. Time has not been kind."

"I'll bet not," smirked the vampire. "I'm still not sure why you chose this particular vessel, Marsoff."

The man just shrugged, "I have my reasons."

"Angel has gotten wind of it, you know. Weaver talked to the kareoke clown and now they have the amulet. They'll figure it out."

"Maybe. But I doubt it will be in time. Even if they do try to stop it, they can hardly succeed. They are so few in number and we are many."

"I know Angel. Don't underestimate him," cautioned the vampire.

"And don't you give him too much credit. He has lived as human for so long he practically is one. And as you know, humans are weak."

The vampire nodded but they were not in agreement on this point. Angel was a danger to their plans. Marsoff was too confident in believing that Angel would be powerless to stop them. He had seen Angel succeed many times in stopping the unstoppable.

"Now then, let us see if the vessel has arrived." Marsoff led the way and the vampire followed...for now.

The vampire had his own plans once Marsoff had completed the ritual and it didn't involve him playing second fiddle to an arrogant wanna-be demon. He would bide his time.

~ooAIoo~

Angel could hear muffled voices in the distance. Groaning softly, he opend his eyes. He recognized the infirmary. In the bed next to him was Faith. Her heart rate was normal so it appeared she was only sleeping. There were a few bruises marring her face but they appeared to be fading fast, thanks to her slayer healing powers. And thanks to his vampire healing powers, Angel was feeling pretty good too, all things considered. How they had made it back was fuzzy and at the moment he didn't feel like trying to push it. Angel attempted to sit up but the sharp pain and spinning room made him rethink that move. Maybe he wasn't healing as fast as he thought.

"Must have been a hell of a party."

Angel rolled his head towards the voice. "Spike."

"Well, no amnesia then."

"What happened?"

"Then again..." Spike got up from the chair he was sitting in and stood beside the bed. "We were hoping you could tell us."

"We ran into trouble."

"Yeah, well, that much we figured out. Was hoping for more of a play-by-play. Any chance of that?...Angel?" Angel had drifted back to sleep. Spike sighed dramatically and sat back down in his chair.

~ooAIoo~

The vampire leader watched as Marsoff supervised the handling of the vessel. The human was becoming quite intolerable with his demands and the vampire couldn't wait to be rid of him. This ritual couldn't happen soon enough to suit him.

Harmony came and stood beside him. She was his. Even though she had been a vampire longer, she called him_ 'Boss'_. He liked when she called him that. Together the two of them would rule. Angelus & Darla, Spike & Drusilla. They would be forgotten by future vampires. He and Harmony would reign down destruction. Not just in LA Hell but on the entire world...as long as Marsoff's ritual worked. It galled him to have to submit to Marsoff's whims but only a human could perform the ritual. The part of Marsoff that was demon was such a small percentage that it didn't disqualify him to perform the ritual.

~ooAIoo~

Marsoff had worked for Wolfram&Hart for years. He wasn't high up in the ranks, constantly being passed over for promotion, but he had always been sneaky; secretly biding his time before he made his move. Unfortunately, Angel had made his suicide run first, but Marsoff had learned a thing or two and planned to use that knowledge to his advantage. He intended to raise Hell on earth -not just Los Angeles. Right now they were cut off. They couldn't leave LA. It had fallen into Hell but the rest of the world moved on without them.

Marsoff had found the ancient book and with unexpected luck and help from the vampires, he had found a way to translate the ritual. Soon he would possess not only the body but also the additional knowledge of his chosen vessel. With that knowledge, he believed he could outwit any opponent.

The vessel's downfall had been trusting the wrong people. Marsoff wouldn't be making that mistake. He trusted only himself. The vampire leader had plans of his own, of that, Marsoff was sure. And those plans wouldn't include him. He would have been more worried except for one important piece of information he had conveniently forgotten to tell the vampire leader. Once the ritual was completed, he, Marsoff, would be virtually invincible. He would no longer have need of his vampire army and the leader would be the first to go.

The vampires had left the bodybag containing the vessel laying on the altar. Marsoff dismissed them and once they were gone, he carefully unzipped the bag. Little remained of the vessel except for the slightly mummified bones and the tattered clothing he had worn in death. It wasn't Marsoff's style but he had seen this vessel dress in much nicer attire. When he had full possession of the vessel, they would once again be appropriately dressed. He carefully removed the bodybag completely. Once that was done, he took the manacles and secured them onto the wrists and ankles of the skeleton. He almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of it but it would be necessary once the ritual was begun.

Marsoff was anxious to begin but preparations had to be completed. The most important being the creation of the brand. It wasn't something he had done before but he had the book to guide him. He just needed a piece of the vessel to start the creation of the brand. Taking a knife from his inside jacket pocket, he scraped the arm bone and collected the shavings in a small pouch. Tucking both the knife and pouch safely back in his pocket, he looked at the vessel once again. Soon the flesh would be reborn and the skeleton that lay before him would become the handsome, young lawyer he had glimpsed at Wolfram&Hart. The knowledge the chosen vessel had possessed in life would also be bound in the ritual. Marsoff would be able to absorb that knowledge as he took control of the vessel. He could immediately kill the vessel once it had been bound but its knowledge would be lost. To obtain the knowledge, Marsolf would have to allow the vessel to live until the knowledge could be absorbed.

The knowledge the vessel had possessed was the main reason Marsoff had chosen him but he also harbored feelings of resentment for this particular former employee. The vessel had only worked the mailroom for a few months before being promoted. Worse yet, when Wolfram&Hart had offered him the chance to move further up the ladder, he had thrown it all away. Quit. Just like that. Walked away. Marsoff never really understood why.

Marsoff would have given anything to have been in that position. He had toiled in the mailroom his entire Wolfram&Hart employment. For twenty years he was constantly passed over for promotions. It happened several times but none so blatant as with the vessel. Holland Manners had practically guaranteed him the next promotion until this new employee had started in the mailroom. Marsoff could see the writing on the wall. Holland Manners never came down to the mailroom before but he had made it a point to converse with the vessel every single day. Marsoff smiled slightly. He would have his revenge.

The time was coming soon where he would have unimaginable power and knowledge and look good while wielding it. He only had a few more preparations to make. He performed a quick protection spell over the bones and then left to complete the needed preparations.

~ooAIoo~

The next time Angel woke, he could hear voices talking quietly outside the door. With his superior vampire hearing, he could have listened in but at the moment it didn't seem worth the effort. He turned his head to the side and noted Faith watching him from the other bed.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time," she teased but then grimaced slightly as she tried to raise herself up to a more comfortable position.

The edges of Angels lips turned up slightly and he gave an almost imperceptible nod. "It's a gift. Wait until you see what I have planned for our second date."

Faith flashed him a smile. "Can't wait."

Giles came thru the door followed by Spike and Lorne, all with pensive looks.

"You found something." It was a statement, not a question. Angel had no doubts based on the troubling looks each of their faces held.

"Yes, indeed. It's quite dire."

"Come on, Giles. More _dire_ than what's happened so far?" questioned Faith. She occasionally thought Giles had a tendency towards exaggeration.

"I'm afraid so."

"Oh, goody," she snarked.

"Run it down for us."

"It would seem-"

"After we get dressed," interupted Angel. "We'll meet you in the library in five minutes." Angel grimaced as he threw the sheet aside and started to get out of bed.

"Maybe we'd better make that ten minutes," Spike noted as he watched Angel's slow movements.

"Shut up, Spike," both of the injured growled.

The others left the room as Angel drew the curtain between the two beds to give Faith some privacy.

"I'm really not that bashful...but thanks." Faith really wasn't used to Angel's gentlemanly treatment or the others' either, for that matter. She didn't usually attract that type of behavoir. She tended to put people off.

~ooAIoo~

Close to ten minutes later, Angel and Faith entered the library. After everyone was settled, Giles cleared his throat and then proceeded.

"It appears the vampires have found an ancient ritual..."

"Is there any other kind?" interupted Spike.

"As I was saying," Giles glared at Spike, "an ancient ritual that will bring Hell on earth...the entire world, not just Los Angeles."

"Wow, you start out with the big guns," Faith stated.

"Yes, well, it seems time may be an issue."

"Go on," prodded Angel.

"The ritual creates a virtually invincible being with unimagineable powers. Just being invincible is cause enough for concern, but the power that would be wielded could cause utter destruction -Hell on earth."

"How do we stop it?" asked Angel.

"If the ritual is completed, there will be no stopping it. We have to make certain that this ritual doesn't get finished."

"And we do that by...?" questioned Spike.

"The ritual is very specific. It is a three-step process. The first step is to raise a soul from hell. A human soul. The second step is to bind that soul to oneself. The amulet that Faith brought back? That was to bind the soul."

"Then we've already stopped it," Lorne stated hopefully. "We just keep the amulet safe."

"Unfortunately it won't be that easy. The soul can also be bound with a brand."

"How do you brand a soul?" asked Lorne.

"The soul is brought back along with the physical body. Once the body has solidly manifested, then-"

"It can be branded," finished Angel.

Giles nodded.

"The third step?" Faith doubted they wanted to hear this but they needed to know.

"The soul from Hell, including it's physical body, is then taken over by the person performing the ritual. That cannot happen until the raised body dies."

"So they raise the body and then let it die?"

"Yes, but the physical body is not harmed, it just has a new resident. The former occupant no longer exists. His essence, spirit, soul, -whatever you want to call it, is gone. To make things worse for the original owner, the person performing the ritual can sift thru the mind of its victim and steal any knowledge or memories it wishes. The stolen knowledge and memories would remain with the newly created being."

Giles carefully surveyed the room to see the reactions of the group. "I will use myself as an example," Giles continued, in _'teacher mode'_ as Faith liked to call it. "I've died and because of one reason or another, I end up in Hell. My physical remains are needed first, so my body would be dug up or my ashes could be used. I am raised from the dead and restored to my physical state before I died. Then I am bound either by this amulet around my neck," Giles held up the necklace, "or by a brand to my body. As soon as I am bound, I start to die. My memories and knowledge can be absorbed by whoever binds me. I simply fade away and the person binding me takes up residence in what used to be my body."

"Sounds a lot like Fred," Lorne softly noted.

"Yes, I guess that would be a close example," agreed Giles. He had heard the story of Fred and Illyria from Spike. "This newly created being is virtually invincible and could reign down complete destruction if it so chose. It could bring hell on earth and there would be little chance of stopping it."

"Then we stop it before it gets that far." There was complete confidence in Angel's voice.

"If the person performing the ritual successfully binds itself to the hell soul, we have only a limited amount of time to kill him or her before the original owner ceases to exist. The amount of time would depend on if the new owner wants to absorb from the old one and if so, how much the former owner fights it. It would be best if we could prevent the raising altogether."

"How do we know where to start?" asked Faith.

"Well, the raised being must be human and so must the person performing the ritual."

"Where do the vampires fit in then?" questioned Spike.

"I'm not certain. Vampires and humans don't work togther-"

"Excuse me?" interupted Spike as he motioned between himself and Giles, Angel and the others.

"You are souled vampires. There is a significent difference."

"Wolfram&Hart?"

"Which was evil. Doing evil's bidding. Even they didn't work with vampires unless absolutely necessary."

"Maybe that's the answer." Everyone looked to Angel. "Maybe the ritual guy and the vampires have some kind of deal made. Maybe the vampires are his army."

"He wouldn't need an army," countered Lorne. "You said he will be almost impossible to stop."

"Only once he has complete ownership of his new body." Angel continued, "Up until that moment, he's only human. He would be vulnerable and need protection -so an army of demons would make sense. Why not vampires?"

"There is another reason he needs a large group to serve him."

"And that would be?" asked Spike.

"A sacrifice?" guessed Faith.

Giles nodded. "A ritual like this would require a large sacrifice."

"Vampires wouldn't willingly sacrifice themselves so that a human could become all-powerfull."

"No, Lorne, they wouldn't...unless they aren't aware of what's to come."

"So if we could convince the vampires that they are being led to slaughter, maybe we can stop the ritual from ever happening."

"That's a lot of wishful thinking, Green Jeans" countered Spike. "What vampire, if we could even track any down, would believe us...any of us?"

~ooAIoo~

The vampire leader watched as Marsoff oversaw the final preparations. If vampires could feel guilt, he would. The poor fools that he had helping Marsoff, part of his own vampire family, would soon be sacrificed. The ritual would reduce the vampire ranks to almost nothing, but in the end, the power he himself would gain would be worth it. When the ritual was finished, he could replenish his family with all the unsupspecting humans currently living above Hell. As he continued to watch, Harmony came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Guess who?" she teased.

He turned in her arms to face her. He smiled down at her before placing a passionate kiss on her lips. She moaned and moved closer. Finally they broke apart. If vampires could be breathless, they would have been.

"Wow, Boss. I could get used to that," exclaimed Harmony.

"Let's continue this somewhere a little more private," he whispered in her ear. It sent chills throughout her body.

~ooAIoo~

Marsoff watched as the two vampires melted away into the darkness. _'They might as well enjoy it for now_,' he thought. The vampire leader's days were numbered. The blonde vampire he just might keep around...if she pleased him. He turned back to the work at hand. The idiots working like ants before him were sealing their own fates and they didn't even know it. They had created the barrier that was to hold them for the sacrifice. He simply needed to add the final touches. He dismissed them and began his final preparations. He glanced back at the bones laying on the altar and smirked. It was actually going to happen. Nothing could stop it now.

~ooAIoo~

"Ok, so the plan is to stop the ritual from being completed," stated Lorne.

"Hopefully from ever being started," corrected Giles.

"Sounds great," added Faith, "but where do we begin? Do we have any ideas where to look?"

"I doubt they've left a sign stating _'Rituals performed here_,'" commented Spike.

"No, I'm sure they haven't," agreed Giles.

"It's a good bet it's somewhere in the area Angel and I were attacked."

"That's a big area, luv. I don't think we have time to search it all."

"Spike's right. It is a big area but maybe we don't have to search it in its entirety."

"What are you thinking, Giles?" Angel could almost see the wheels spinning inside the Watcher's head.

"I'm thinking a locator spell, of sorts."

"We don't know who we need to locate. How's that going to work?" argued Spike.

"Not to locate a specific person but to locate a surge in activity...in magicks."

"But we want to stop the ritual before it begins. Wouldn't that be like shutting the barn door after the cows have amscrayed?"

"Lorne has a point," agreed Faith.

"Magicks will be used in preparations for the ritual," Giles calmly explained. "I'm hoping the increase can be found with a locator spell set for that purpose."

Giles was surrounded by doubtful looks. "To create the brand to bind the soul would take magicks -a considerable amount of magicks, I would imagine. To keep the vampires corraled for the sacrifice, they will need to be held. I can't see them just walking into a cage to wait."

"They'll trap them with magicks."

"I think that would be the most effective and efficient."

"That doesn't give us much time to find them. Once the brand is made and the sacrifice is ready, they're going to start the ritual."

"I agree, Angel. It's not a lot of time but if anyone has a better idea -" Giles let the sentence hang. No one volunteered a better solution. "Alright then, I suggest we get moving."

"Move to where? Aren't you doing the spell first?" asked Spike.

"I think we need to make the assumption that Angel and Faith were indeed attacked in the right area."

"Whoa. Hold up there, Giles," Angel replied. "That's a pretty big assumption. There could be other reasons for the vampires being in that area."

"Maybe," agreed Giles, "but we have to have a little faith here. We don't have the luxury of time and the locator spell will work better the closer we are to the vicinity of the activity."

While still doubtful, the others agreed it was probably their only chance.

~ooAIoo~

**_**NOTE: as you can tell, I don't have this fanfiction writing down yet. Working on getting a program that will keep my formatting._**


	2. Chapter 2

Pt. 2

Harmony kneaded the shoulders of her mate. As the time drew nearer for the ritual, the more tense he became. He had finally started to relax somewhat when Marsoff poked his head in. "It's time," was all he said before withdrawing down the hallway, but the effect was instantaneous.

"Drat," complained Harmony. "You were just starting to relax."

The vampire leader reluctantly got to his feet.

"If it bothers you this much," asked Harmony, "why do it? I mean it's not like he can get a sacrifice together himself. You could just say no to the whole thing."

The leader smiled slightly, stroking her face softly. "Time to go." He pulled her along with him.

"But-"

"Sshh. We shouldn't discuss it out loud...not here." He saw the question in her gaze and pulled her into a hug. Softly he whispered, "It's going to be OK. Things will all work out in our favor."

~ooAIoo~

"This is the place?" Spike asked dubiously. They were hidden just outside a forlorn warehouse. "Seems awfully quiet for an_ 'end of the world' _ritual."

"Let's check it out." Just as Angel moved forward, there was a large burst of mystical energy and loud screaming followed. "Damnit!" Angel swore.

"Well, that's more like it. What?" asked Spike as his companions glared at him. "We know it's the right place now, don't we?"

"That's true," agreed Lorne. The glares turned towards him. "Sorry," he meekly apologized.

"Let's go," growled Angel.

"Be careful," cautioned Giles. According to the plan, Giles and Lorne were to wait outside until needed. The locator spell had taken a good deal of energy from the Watcher and fighting just wasn't Lorne's thing -especially since the _incident_. They watched as the two vampires and the slayer headed into the fray. All hoping they could stop this before it was too late. The burst of mystical energy and the screams were foreboding. The ritual had obviously already begun. They had to try to stop it from being completed.

The group worked their way thru the warehouse guided by the screams that were slowly dying away. They could hear chanting now and followed it. Just as they rounded a column of boxes, there was a flash of light and another burst of energy. The burst was strong enough to knock all three to the ground. Quickly they scrambled to their feet and peered into the opening. Energy was swirling around a raised altar. There was another burst of light and energy and as they opened their eyes, they could see a form laying on the altar. A human, as the ritual required. Standing beside the altar was another human, his hands raised over the altar as he continued chanting. To the left were a small group of vampires, game faces on. Their eyes searching the warehouse's dark recesses as they could sense intruders. Out of the crowd stepped the lead vampire and his apparent mate.

"Harmony?" whispered Angel. "What is she doing here?"

Spike shrugged. "She's a survivor."

Angel followed the vampires' movements as they stepped closer to the human performing the ritual. There was a slight motion from the altar. The human tried to move his arm but found it restrained. Slowly consciousness was returning. Again the form tried to move. As realization dawned, the struggles became more intense. As the human chained to the altar continued to struggle against the bindings, his head turned toward the group in hiding.

"Son of a..." cursed Spike. "That's..."

"Lindsey," finished Angel.

"Lawyer boy?" questioned Faith.

"Yeah." Angel had thought the former lawyer from Wolfram&Hart was a memory of the past. A memory he had never wanted to revisit.

"What's he doing now?" asked Spike. The human performing the ritual had turned away from the altar and disappeared from view. A moment later he reappeared holding a red hot poker.

"The brand." Angel rushed from hiding, barrelling straight for the altar, intent on preventing the branding. Everyone froze in place at the sudden action, including Angel's friends. In a blink, they were all in motion. Angel headed for the altar but was intercepted by the lead vampire.

"I don't think so," the vampire growled at Angel.

Up close Angel felt he should recognize his opponent but forced that thought away as he prepared to fight his way to the altar. As they fought, the vampire leader continued to block Angel's passage to the altar.

~ooAIoo~

The sudden appearance of Angel had startled Marsoff, causing him to backstep, tripping over his own feet. The brand fell from his hand as he tried to break his fall. He quickly regained his feet, picked up the brand and headed for the altar. He needed to get the branding done and then flee to safety. He didn't need to stay in contact with his future vessel once it had been branded. There would be nothing Angel could do. If Angel killed Lindsey right away, then Marsoff would lose the chance to absorb the former lawyer's knowledge but he would still take up residence. While the loss of knowledge would be a shame, it was still an acceptable loss. If Angel allowed Lindsey to live, then Marsoff could take his time and absorb the man's knowledge. It was a win-win situation. Marsoff smiled at the thought.

As Marsoff approached the altar, Lindsey struggled harder against the restraints. Lindsey obviously knew what was about to happen wasn't in his best interest but Marsoff was sure the former lawyer had no idea how bad it was going to get. There was no recognition in Lindsey's eyes as Marsoff got closer. Only panic, fear...and defiance. Marsoff smirked. Ever the defiant one. That was another reason he picked Lindsey as his vessel.

Just as Marsoff was closing in on Lindsey, he was tackled to the ground by a young woman. Again the brand fell from his grasp and rolled away. The woman was quite strong and she picked him up and threw him against the wall several feet away. He was stunned and slumped to the ground. She made a grab for the brand but two vampires were on her and the fight began. It was apparent that this was the slayer that the groveling vampire had referred to. She was holding her own against them. Marsoff observed the scene, still slightly stunned. He watched as Angel fought the lead vampire. The vampire's mate seemed hesitant to assist and stayed just out of reach of the melee. The bleached blonde vampire was tackling three of the younger vampires. They had been taught well enough that they were just enough bother to keep Spike occupied.

Marsoff shook the cobwebs from his brain. He had to get the vessel branded. Crawling on his hands and knees, he scrambled to retrieve the brand. The magic fire that fueled the brand wouldn't last much longer. He needed to get the job done. He took another quick glance at the struggles going on around him. The coast appeared to be clear for him. He picked up the brand and made a dash for the altar.

"Angel!" shouted Faith frantically, unable to get away from the two vampires she was fighting

Angel made an attempt to get past the lead vampire but at that moment his opponent's face changed to human and Angel did recognize who he had been fighting.

"Gunn?" Angel stood motionless, shocked at seeing his friend.

Gunn smiled wickedly as he heard the scream coming from the altar. "Long time, no see, Angel." Gunn threw one quick punch that sent Angel reeling backwards then immediately turned and ran, calling for his family to follow him. In a flash, they were all gone. Angel, Spike and Faith looked towards the altar. They had failed to prevent the branding.

~ooAIoo~

Lorne and Giles watched from their hiding spot as first one man came out, followed quickly by a small group of vampires. The lead vampire noticed them and smirked, "Be seeing you, Lorne. Sorry I can't stay and chat. We'll catch up later." They were soon lost in the darkness.

Lorne didn't recognize the vampire that had addressed him but obviously they had met before. "That's not good," stated Lorne, as he tried to place the vampire. He had met a lot of demons of various origins thru his bar and thru his former employment at Wolfram&Hart. The vampire looked familiar but-

"No, Lorne," replied Giles, "I think not. Come on, let's check it out."

They could hear raised voices but couldn't really make out what was being said. As they rounded the same corner as the others had earlier, their fears were confirmed. There was a human sitting on the ground next to the altar and they could see the glow from the brand still emanating off his chest. One arm appeared to still be shackled to the altar. Lorne and Giles were unable to see the face of the branded person as Angel and Spike struggled to control the man while Faith worked on the manacle.

"Hold him," Faith ordered as once again the manacled wrist was pulled from her grasp as she tried to unlock it.

"What do you think we're trying to do, pet?" Spike was annoyed as he tried to maintain a grip on the struggling man. For a small guy he sure was a scrapper.

Giles and Lorne walked cautiously forward. "It appears the party's over," commented Lorne. Instantly the struggling stopped. Everyone looked to Lorne. "Uh...we saw the guests exiting from stage left -" Lorne froze mid-sentence. "Lindsey?"

It was as if a switch had been thrown. Lindsey struggled even more fiercely against the arms trying to hold him down. Lorne took a step back as Lindsey's glare seemed to slam into him.

"Lorne?" questioned a concerned Giles.

Lorne looked as though he had been struck. "It can't be..."

"You know him?"

"We all know him, Giles," growled Angel as the struggling continued. Angel was on the verge of trying to choke Lindsey out when Lorne spoke.

"Let go of him."

"You can't be serious, mate."

"Just do it," ordered Lorne, his tone brooking no argument. It was so very un-Lorne-like that everyone paused.

Angel moved cautiously away and motioned for Faith and Spike to do the same. Lindsey eyed them all as he pulled futilely against the manacle that held his wrist. His breathing was labored and there was a wildness in his eyes.

Lorne moved slowly forward but stopped immediately when Lindsey tried to scramble further back. The altar was directly behind him so there was nowhere for him to go.

Lindsey tried to keep everyone in his sight but they were all spread out. He didn't know what was happening but he needed to get away. That much he was sure of. These people were his enemy. The last time he had trusted them, he had ended up with two bullets in his chest. Killing shots. He knew that. He had been in Hell afterall. Not something he was soon to forget. What this was, he wasn't sure. Perhaps a slight reprieve before Hell started in on him again. This wasn't real. He was dead and in Hell. As that thought entered his mind, his struggles ceased. Slowly a laugh bubbled up inside. They were all staring at him now but he knew they weren't real. This was another form of torture. Hell was creative, he'd give props for that. Blackness was engulfing him and he felt himself sliding slowly sideways, unconsciousness finally overtaking him.

"What the hell was he laughing at?" Spike gently touched the side of his mouth where Lindsey had gotten in a pretty good shot.

"I'm not sure he's completely lucid." Giles approached Lindsey's unconscious form. He pulled a syringe from his pocket and proceeded to inject Lindsey.

"What's that?" Angel wasn't aware of this part of the plan.

"It's a sedative. I got it from the infirmary. I thought it might be needed. Returnees from hell generally are quite...confused."

"Score one for Giles," commented Faith as she approached Angel. "Second date?"

Angel shrugged. "Told you it would be great."

"I think I'll pass on a third date."

Angel nodded. He watched as Giles finished administering the shot. It was done quickly and efficiently. Obviously Giles had some experience with syringes.

"Not to rain on anyone's parade, but I think we should probably get a move on. Might be back up on the way."

"Spike's right," Angel agreed, "Let's get that manacle off."

Faith went back to work on it and without Lindsey struggling, she was able to pick the lock with ease.

As the slayer was working on the lock, Angel noticed that Lorne had yet to move since ordering everyone away from Lindsey. Angel walked over to the green demon who didn't seem to notice his presence. He just continued to stare down at Lindsey.

"You alright?" Angel's voice was full of concern. It was quite obvious that Lorne was far from alright.

Lorne met Angel's stare. He shook his head and knelt beside Lindsey. With a shaking hand, he checked for the pulse in Lindsey's neck. While somewhat sluggish from the sedative, the beat was strong. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Giles, still kneeling beside an unconscous Lindsey, cast a worried glance at Lorne then got to his feet.

"We ready?" asked Angel.

Giles nodded.

Angel knelt down to pick up Lindsey. As he was getting ready to lift, Lorne grabbed his arm. "What now?" rasped out Lorne.

"I don't know." Angel cursed their luck. Why of all people did it have to be Lindsey. Or why couldn't they have stopped the raising altogether. It sure would have been a lot simpler. This was going to be nothing but trouble for all of them. "Let's move."

With that, they began the long, silent journey home.

~ooAIoo~

"I would have thought you would've finished them off," growled Marsoff, "not turn tail and run."

"Look who's talking," smirked Gunn. "You couldn't get out of there fast enough."

"The branding was finished and I'm hardly strong enough to stop a vampire or a slayer. Not yet anyway."

"What? Angel? Why he's almost human. Least that's what you said before. Besides, there's a lot of fun to be had. You should have seen Angel's face when he realized it was me."

"I may have underestimated Angel," Marsoff reluctantly admitted.

Gunn rolled his eyes. "Lot of folks do but I won't make that mistake. Besides, we're your private army. We couldn't leave you unprotected."

Marsoff could hear the sarcasm in Gunn's voice. It worried him. It might have been a good idea to skip the knowledge drain and just have killed the vessel immediately after the binding. Too late now. The vessel was undoubtably with Angel. Tomorrow Marsoff figured he would start absorbing the knowledge and even perhaps some of the vessel's memories. Tonight he needed to rest. He was physically and mentally drained from the day's activities.

~ooAIoo~

It was late when the group arrived back to what passed for their home. Everything was quiet. Angel, carrying an unconscious Lindsey, led the way to the _'sick bay' _as Spike had named it. Angel wasn't sure if the sedative Giles had given was really strong or if the whole ordeal of being raised was keeping their new inhabitant unconscious. Either way, this was the easiest way of dealing with Lindsey McDonald. Of that, Angel was certain.

"Pull the covers down," he directed and Faith moved quickly to comply.

"He's really out," she noted. It had taken them some time to make their way back as they wanted to make sure they weren't followed.

"Probably for the best. He won't be too happy with our company when he does wake up."

"Do you blame him?"

Spike looked up at Lorne. "Easy there Green Jeans. Just making an observation."

"We murdered him...or actually I did. Didn't have a clue. Just like you predicted Angel."

"Lorne, calm down," soothed Angel. He hated his friend feeling all this guilt. "I'm responsible, not you."

"Really? Cause it sure felt like I pulled the trigger."

"What's going on, boys?" Faith had watched as the tension in the room escalated. There was a story here and it was time they all were in on it.

"I killed Lindsey."

"On my orders. It's on me, Lorne."

"He's human," quietly stated a slightly shocked Faith. "You don't kill humans."

Angel saw the disappointment on Faith's face but didn't know how to respond.

Lorne looked at his hands, "No, Angel, it's on me. No matter how many times I wash my hands-"

"Perhaps we should discuss this after we get the young man settled?" suggested Giles. He saw Faith's slight hero-worship of Angel diminish with the vampire's admission. Giles could also see shame in Angel's eyes but it was quickly covered.

Angel and Lorne both nodded. Angel began looking thru cabinets and drawers as the others watched curiously.

"What you looking for, mate?"

"Restraints. There should be something we can use."

"Is that really necessary?" asked Lorne.

Angel slammed the drawer shut, startling everyone. "What do you think he's going to do as soon as he wakes up?" Angel paused as if waiting for an answer. "He's not just going to lay there like a good little patient, is he."

"Someone could sit with him. Explain things."

Angel stared in disbelief at Lorne. He shook his head and went back to his search.

"Here." Faith threw a set of restraints to Angel and another set to Spike. Both vampires went about attaching them to the bed and its occupant.

"I think it's been a long day and we could all use some rest before we get too far into this."

"Giles is right." Angel motioned towards the door. "We'll discuss it tomorrow."

"I need to check the burn," Giles stated quietly to Angel.

"I got it."

"Are you sure?" questioned Giles. It was obvious there was a history between Angel and their new resident and it wasn't a cordial relationship.

Angel again motioned towards the door and Giles nodded as he left.

Spike paused at the door, "You coming?"

"In a minute. I'm going to check the burn from the brand."

Spike gave a slight nod and left. After cleaning and dressing the wound, Angel walked to the door, shutting it as he turned off the lights. He pulled a chair along side the bed and letting out a tired sigh, he settled in for the night. Why he was doing this, he wasn't sure. Maybe he was doing it for Lorne's benefit. The green demon had a tremendous amount of remorse for his part in Lindsey's death. At the time, Angel had felt no guilt. If he was honest with himself, he hadn't given the ex-lawyer a second thought. Not even when they had first found Lorne after The Fall. Angel had felt justified in the killing...but then he wasn't the one who had pulled the trigger.

Angel had changed since The Fall. He was tired of the killing and if he really thought about it now, he did feel guilt. Guilt for his actions right before The Fall. He hadn't been fair to anyone. He had done things he regretted but thought were necessary. Killing Lindsey seemed, at the moment, to be falling into that category. He again cursed the fates that had brought the young man back into their lives.

He and Lindsey had tried to kill each other numerous times but they had always been aware of the other's intent. Lindsey had let his guard down around Lorne, just as Angel knew he would, and Angel took advantage of it. What did that say of himself? Angel shook the thought away and started to pace the room.

He had never asked Lorne how it went down. Truth be told, he hadn't wanted to know. It was easier just remembering all the reasons he had given himself for taking out Lindsey. He spared a glance at the unconscious man. For all they'd been thru, Lindsey, asleep, appeared almost angelic -very young. Angel laughed at that. He doubted Lindsey had ever been angelic. He did not seem the choirboy type.

Angel paused in his ruminations when Lindsey shifted on the bed but the young man didn't wake. Sighing, Angel continued to pace for awhile longer before settling back in the chair. Sleep would be hard coming tonight.

~ooAIoo~

At some point, Angel had drifted off. At morning's light, Lorne entered the room quietly, the open door allowing light to filter in. He found Angel asleep with his legs up on the bed and his head looking awkwardly bent to his shoulder. Lorne decided not to turn on the light. He really had just come to check on Lindsey, not to get into another uncomfortable conversation with Angel. Leaving the door slightly ajar for light, Lorne quietly made his way to the opposite side of the bed to observe Lindsey. The man was pale but his breathing seemed calm and his features were relaxed.

"He hasn't woken up yet."

"For crying out loud." Lorne had jumped at the sound of Angel's voice. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He glared at the vampire.

"Does your kind have heart attacks?"

"We just about found out," growled Lorne.

Angel smiled slightly, "Sorry."

Lorne shook it off. "Just a little jumpy, I guess."

"I'm sorry about before too."

Lorne wasn't sure he wanted to know which _'before' _Angel was talking about. "Water under the bridge as they say." Lorne tried to deflect the course of the conversation.

"I shouldn't have asked you to do it."

Yep, this was definitely not a conversation Lorne wanted to have at the moment. "Angel-"

"No, let me finish."

Lorne reluctantly gestured for Angel to continue.

"You liked Lindsey -don't deny it, Lorne."

Lorne was just about to do that very thing. "Maybe I did, once upon a time...I'm not even sure anymore but I do know I didn't always like the things he did."

"I don't see how you can really separate the two."

"I did for you and a few dozen others I read. Why shouldn't I for Lindsey?"

Angel nodded. He supposed there were things he had done not just as Angelus but as Angel that were less than...good, for lack of a better word.

"I don't think you ever really knew Lindsey," continued Lorne. "Hell, I don't think Lindsey knew himself. It was a constant battle for him. Trying to find acceptance along with the power he craved. He wasn't very successful."

Angel watched as Lorne pulled a chair up and sat beside Lindsey, lightly pushing the hair from the young man's forehead. Lorne frowned slightly, noticing the warmth.

"I tried to give him guidance when he came and sang at the club but I obviously wasn't too successful either. There was so much just out of reach. Most customers I could read but there was just something hidden in Lindsey. I couldn't get a good handle on it and when I finally did -it was too late."

"What do you mean?"

"_That_ night, Lindsey took care of his part of the job with very little help from me. Afterwards, he wondered how the rest of the _'team'_ had done. He seemed, I don't know, happy, I guess you could say. To be part of a team. But I wasn't really listening because I was too busy thinking of my part of the job. So I missed it."

"Missed what?" asked Angel quietly.

Lorne had almost forgotten he had an audience. "Missed what he wasn't saying. He offered to sing for me...to show his sincerity. I should have let him. I should have listened."

"Lorne-"

"Because if I had, I would have seen what I had missed earlier. Instead I shot him...I murdered him. He was completely surprised and then he was angry. He felt betrayed and insulted that you didn't think he was worth your time to kill. I watched and listened until his final breath then I dropped the gun and left. I had barely gotten out the door when all these thoughts and feelings slammed into me."

Angels brows furrowed in confusion.

"It happens sometimes when humans die. All their thoughts and feelings get released." Lorne fidgeted. "Lindsey was trying to change."

"Lindsey was always trying to change. And he always went back to evil," argued Angel.

"That's what I kept telling myself too."

"I made the right call."

"I know you believe that, Angel, but I'm not so sure."

"People don't change, Lorne. Lindsey had his chance...several of them actually and he always went back to the wrong side."

"And what about us? How can we justify our actions. I murdered Lindsey in cold blood. You killed Drogan-"

"Stop, Lorne. We did what we thought was right at the time. We can't go back and change it."

"What about now? What about this?" Lorne pointed towards Lindsey.

"What? We keep Lindsey alive until we can stop the transformation."

"And then what? Assuming we are successful, what happens to Lindsey?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that too," Lindsey's raspy voice, startling the two of them.

At that moment, Giles entered the room and switched on the lights. The three occupants squinted at the sudden brightness. "Sorry. I heard voices and wanted to check on our...patient."

Angel and Lorne moved away from the bed as Giles began a quick examination of the burn. It was still quite red and swollen. Giles moved to feel Lindsey's forehead but the young man pulled away from his touch. While Giles only made brief contact, he still felt the heat of the fever. Lindsey watched Giles warily. The older man seemed concerned but Lindsey wasn't about to trust an ally of Angel.

"Do you feel up to taking a shower?" asked Giles.

"Whoa, wait a minute there, Giles," interupted Angel. "He stays in restraints."

"We need to reduce his fever. Help me get him to the shower."

"No way in hell," Lindsey growled, "is that son of a bitch coming anywhere near me."

"You, shut up." Angel pointed at Lindsey. "Giles." Angel motioned for Giles to move away from Lindsey so they could have a private conversation.

Once they were far enough away, Giles commented, "I'm not a doctor, but he has a high fever and the clothes he are in are filthy. The shower would help with the fever and in cleaning him up. We don't want infection to set in."

"He can't be trusted."

"Surely two vampires and a slayer can handle one young man?" When no answer was forthcoming from Angel, Giles added, "I understand there is a history here but we have to do everything in our power to keep that young man alive for as long as possible. We need time to find and kill his attacker. If we don't, then Hell will not be just LA."

Angel relented, "Fine. You and Lorne get the others. I need a moment to talk with Lindsey."

"Alright." Giles walked back to the bedside, "Lorne, would you help me a moment?"

Lorne took one more look at Lindsey and then followed Giles from the room.

Angel closed the door after the others had left. Angel took a moment to compose himself then pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down. They sat in silence until finally Lindsey looked back at Angel. "What?" he demanded.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"What's happening and why you're back."

"So start talking. It's not like I can go anywhere." Lindsey gave a slight tug on the restraints for effect.

Angel proceeded to tell Lindsey of their current predicament.

~ooAIoo~


	3. Chapter 3

Pt. 3

Marsoff woke completely refreshed. He was anxious to get started on the next step of his plan, the absorbing of knowledge. He knew Lindsey had considerable knowledge of the magics so Marsoff thought that would be the place to start. The book had indicated this could be a painful procedure, especially for the vessel. The extent of the pain for both, he and the vessel, would be contingent on how much resistance Lindsey would throw his way. Knowing McDonald, they were both in for a painful few days. After a good breakfast, he would begin. Marsoff got up to start the day with the first thing to do, check on the vampires.

~ooAIoo~

"That's pretty much it." Angel had relayed all the information they had uncovered on what had happened and what was likely to come.

"That's enough," commented Lindsey quietly.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Angel waited, expecting more from Lindsey but there was nothing. "You don't have anything else to say?"

"What happened to Eve?"

Angel regarded Lindsey for a long moment before replying, "I don't know."

"Did you have her killed too?"

Angel shook his head but Lindsey seemed to be waiting for more of a reply. "I told her you weren't coming back and she needed to get out of the building. It was coming down around us."

"She's alive?"

"Don't know," Angel answered truthfully. "There was a lot more going on than seeing your girlfriend to safety."

"You're a bastard, you know that. She had no one else." The words were spoken softly.

Angel for the first time thought that perhaps Lindsey actually had cared for the woman. It surprised him. He had no doubt that Eve had fallen for Lindsey but had assumed the ex-lawyer was just using Eve. Apparently he was wrong. "Eve was always resourceful. She could still be alive."

Lindsey remained silent and Angel grew uncomfortable as he watched the young man. He could see a myriad of expressions cross Lindsey's face even as he tried to hide them. Angel cleared his throat and Lindsey looked at him. "Got something to add?" asked Angel.

"Just thinking."

"About?" Angel felt like he was pulling teeth. Usually Lindsey was more than happy to talk. This quiet version of Lindsey made Angel uneasy. He was silent for so long that Angel was just getting up to leave when Lindsey spoke again.

"You didn't answer the question."

Angel gave Lindsey a blank stare. There hadn't been a question as far as he knew.

"From before. You didn't answer the question, before your English friend came in."

Angel was caught off guard and had to take a moment to recall the question that Lindsey was referring to. It came to him fairly quick _'What happens to Lindsey if they were successful.'_ Angel frowned. After a pause he answered, "I don't know."

"See, I figure either way, I'm dead, right?" Lindsey waited for Angel to comment but the vampire remained silent. "Thought as much. So then why should I care what happens? I'm screwed either way."

"What about all the innocent people still out there?"

Lindsey gave a short laugh, "You've got to be kidding me. What innocent people? Nobody is innocent and even if they were," he added, "exactly why should I care? It's not like anyone has ever helped me out."

"I tried to help you, Lindsey, but you turned your back-"

"That's crap," interupted the ex-lawyer. "You only wanted to help those kids. None of it had anything to do with helping me."

"You made the choice to go back to Wolfram&Hart. I didn't force you to."

"You didn't try to stop me either. Didn't give me another out."

"So it's my fault you made a bad decision? You're unbelievable, you know that?"

"No, the decision was mine but you didn't offer any other choices. What was I supposed to do?"

"Haven't you heard the phrase, _'Just say no', _Lindsey?" mocked Angel.

The former lawyer glared at Angel. "Faith tried to kill you and you made the effort to help her. Gave her another choice. Hell, you protected her from Buffy Summers."

Angel regarded Lindsey for a moment. He hated the fact that in this case Lindsey had somewhat of a point. He had put in an extra effort to save Faith. If he looked back on things, there were others he had made an extra effort to help and for the most part had succeeded. Why had Lindsey been different?

"You were a big boy, Lindsey. You could have saved yourself but you were greedy. Sold your soul. Besides, you did get out but then you made another stupid decision and came back."

"You really think I was out? You don't think they weren't coming after me? Those tattoos and that demon strength? You think I got those so I could take you out? Wasn't about you. Not at that point. I was trying to stay alive...to protect myself. Then what do I hear? Your ass is running Wolfram & Hart. You are such a hypocrite."

"You don't know what you're talking about. I had my reasons."

"Yeah, like I'm going to trust anything you say. You've been so reliable about telling me the truth."

"What would you know about telling the truth," challenged Angel. "Wolfram&Hart doesn't exactly have a great track record with telling the truth."

Lindsey smugly replied, "You should know, you ran the place."

Angel got up and stalked from the room. Lindsey smiled as he watched the vampire leave. Riling Angel up was still fun and Lindsey hadn't experienced anything fun in quite awhile. Sighing, he lay his head back and really started to contemplate what Angel had told him. He was definitely screwed that much was certain but the idea of someone stealing his life, the knowledge he had worked hard for, the memories he had made, eventually even his body, that idea didn't set well. He would fight it, of that he had no doubt. He would do it for himself, not the Euro-trash vampire or his friends.

~ooAIoo~

The others watched in suprise as Angel practically tore the door off the hinges as he left the room. The vampire continued out of the waiting area the others were sitting in, not even giving them a glance, the whole time muttering to himself.

"Well," Spike looked at the others, "looks like that went well."

"Should one of us go after him?" questioned Faith.

"I got it," replied Lorne, following in the wake of Angel's obvious anger.

"Got to give McDonald credit," Spike joked, "I thought I was the only one to ruffle Angel's feathers like that."

"I hardly think this is funny," admonished Giles.

"Easy there, Giles," Faith interjected. "Spike's just trying to relieve the tension, right?"

"Sure, luv. Whatever you say." Spike winked at the slayer and Faith rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to check on Lindsey."

Faith and Spike nodded as the Watcher entered the infirmary.

~ooAIoo~

"Hold up there, big guy." Lorne called out, trying to catch up to Angel. "Where's the fire?"

Angel pushed thru one last set of doors before stopping. He was now standing just outside their back door. He started pacing.

"Angelcakes," Lorne hollered as he came out the door and, not realizing the vampire had stopped his escape, almost ran into him.

At the glare Angel gave him, Lorne stepped back. "I take it your talk with Lindsey didn't go well?"

Angel laughed at that. "Don't know what I was expecting. It's Lindsey, afterall."

"He's been thru quite an ordeal."

"Don't do that, Lorne," snapped Angel. "Do not make excuses for him. He deserved everything he got in Hell and then some."

"Wow. Don't want to get on your bad side," commented Lorne.

"You know he had the nerve -" Angel stopped himself as he looked at Lorne's concerned face. Taking a deep breath, Angel brought his anger under control. How Lindsey could set him off so easily, Angel didn't know. "You know what? Just forget it. He hasn't changed, that's for sure."

Lorne let Angel relax for a minute. "Is there something else?"

"Something else?" puzzled Angel. "Like what?"

"I don't know but I don't think this is all about Lindsey." Lorne put up his hands to forestall the protest that Angel was about to offer. "I know he pushes your buttons...and you his, but this seems a little overboard even for you two." Lorne watched Angel's reaction. "There is something else. What is it?

Angel looked conflicted but then said, "Gunn."

Lorne had no idea what to make of that. "As in...?"

"Charles Gunn."

"I'm not sure I'm following, Angel. What does Gunn have to do with any of this?"

Angel rubbed his forehead at the massive headache he could feel coming on. For Lorne, Illyria and Spike, this was going to hit them hard, just as it had hit him hard. If Angel really thought about it, Lorne was right. This wasn't about Lindsey, he was just the scapegoat for Angel's anger...at least this time.

"Gunn was at the warehouse."

Lorne was speechless for a moment. "At the warehouse?...I don't think...what are you saying, Angel?" Lorne was struggling to understand. "I was at the warehouse, sugar. I didn't see Gunn."

"He left in a hurry. You saw him leave."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'd remember that. The only ones leaving were the ritual guy and a bunch of..." Lorne stopped cold. Angel met Lorne's stare. "You mean he was..."

"One of the vampires," confirmed Angel. "The lead vampire, by the looks of it."

Lorne started shaking his head, refusing to believe but knowing Angel would never pull such a cruel joke. "How?"

Angel sighed deeply then began recounting what had happened. _"That night...when LA fell, there were so many demons and creatures. It was impossible to keep track of everyone. I tried...I really tried but demons were everywhere. I didn't think any of us had even a remote chance of surviving."_

Lorne hadn't been there and he had never asked what went down. The same as no one had asked him. He thought Spike was going to one night when they were talking and drinking but then Faith had come in and interupted them. Now he thought perhaps they should have discussed it. All of them. Gotten their cards out on the table as it were.

_"Somehow morning came," _continued Angel._ "We didn't realize yet that we had dropped into Hell. We regrouped and it was just Spike, Illyria and me. We tried to find Gunn but there was so much carnage. We looked for hours until we were ready to collapse from exhaustion. So much so that Spike and I didn't even realize we were walking in sunlight. We kept looking every day for over a month all the while knowing it was too late. There was no way that Gunn was still alive."_

Lorne kept silent, allowing Angel to continue at his own pace.

_"At some point we finally realized the sun wasn't burning us to dust so we figured we were cut off from the rest of the world. No longer in our dimension. We decided we needed a plan. The place was still teeming with demons. It was mayhem. The few humans we saw, we tried to help but in the end, it was just us, which by this time included Giles and Faith."_

It was a lot to take in and Lorne tried to digest it all. He was mulling it all over when Angel spoke again.

"I think it hit Illyria the hardest...Gunn's death."

Lorne nodded in understanding but not really knowing if he understood.

"The two humans she responded to were both dead. I think that's why she chooses to spend so much time away from us."

Suddenly, Faith burst thru the door, startling both of them. "Angel, the infirmary, now."

All three took off at a run.

"What is it?" asked Angel as they ran.

"Not sure. Giles yelled for help. Spike headed there and I came to find you."

"Dammit, Lindsey." Angel was sure McDonald would be at the root of the trouble.

When they ran into the infirmary, they could hear Giles and Spike talking anxiously from inside the bathroom.

Angel pushed past the doorway and found a much different scene than he had expected. Giles was holding Lindsey, but in a comforting way and Spike was worriedly applying wet washclothes to Lindsey's forehead and neck. Lindsey, himself, appeared to be holding onto Giles for dear life.

"What's going on?" Angel looked from Giles to Spike.

"I'm afraid it's begun," answered the Watcher.

"Bastard's in his head," added Spike, "but he's fighting it."

~ooAIoo~

Marsoff couldn't believe the level of pain he was experiencing. This was not going to be easy. McDonald was going to fight him. He tried again to push thru and the intensity of the pain increased.

"Damnit." Marsoff broke the connection. Lindsey was still too strong. He would give the former lawyer another day and then try again. The sickness was bound to be weakening the vessel.

Shakily, Marsoff got up from the floor. The pain had sent him crashing to the ground. If the vessel exeperienced more intense pain than what he had just felt, then Lindsey should be a basketcase about now.

"Trouble?" questioned Gunn, standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" growled Marsoff. The last thing he needed right now was this arrogant vampire.

"Guess ol' Lindsey isn't going down without a fight, huh? Underestimating seems to be a weakness of yours." With that, Gunn left, chuckling to himself.

Marsoff seethed with anger. "Just wait," he promised quietly.

~ooAIoo~

"What happened?" Angel had just carried an unconscious Lindsey back to the bed. His question was directed to the group in general. "And why was he out of restraints?" Angel added as an afterthought."What part of don't untie him-"

"Angel, calm down," soothed Giles. "Lindsey asked to clean up and he is hardly in any shape to attempt an escape."

Angel pinched the bridge of his nose to try to control the pounding in his head. "He can't be trusted," shouted Angel. "Don't you people understand that?" He looked around the room at the stunned faces following his outburst.

"He's weak as a kitten," Spike replied.

"That isn't the point."

"You're right," agreed Giles. "At this moment, the point is that someone is stealing this young man's life. Lindsey is fighting it for now but the pain is obviously quite severe. As his body weakens, he won't be able to stop it."

Angel glared at everyone in the room then with a growl started putting the restraints back on Lindsey. "He stays strapped down unless we are in the room." Angel pointed to Spike and himself. "Got it?" Without waiting for an answer, Angel stormed from the room.

~ooAIoo~

Lorne had been sitting quietly beside the bed watching Lindsey sleep. Occasionally Lindsey's face would crease in a sign of pain and other times he would moan softly as the sickness continued to consume him. Lorne had been applying cold compresses to Lindsey's fevered brow. The young man had awoken once since Lorne had started his vigil. Lindsey had, in no uncertain terms, told Lorne to leave. Lorne really couldn't blame Lindsey. He thought back to their conversation.

_"Angel and the others I would've expected something like that. But not you. You I trusted."_

_ "I'm sorry-" Lorne attempted to apologize._

_ "Don't worry," interupted Lindsey, "I won't make that mistake again."_

_ "Lindsey-"_

_ "Get out." It had taken all of Lindsey's strength and he slid back into unconsciousness._

"Sorry, Lindsey, but I'm going to make it up to you whether you want me to or not," whispered Lorne as he re-wet the compress with cold water and placed it back on Lindsey's brow. Lorne smiled slightly as the former lawyer leaned into his cool touch.

The door quietly opened and in walked Angel. No one had talked with the vampire since his earlier outburst.

"How is he?" asked Angel.

"Sleeping. Not comfortably by any means but at least he's getting some rest."

Angel nodded and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed.

"What about you?" asked Lorne with concern. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know. Feeling pretty much like an idiot for flying off the handle like that."

"It was quite the show," agreed Lorne. "Care to share?"

"Not particularly."

Lorne nodded in understanding. "Have you told the others about Gunn?"

Angel shook his head. "Not yet."

"At some point you'll have to tell at least Spike. He deserves to know."

"I know. And I will tell him...soon." Angel watched Lindsey sleeping. "He wake up at all?"

"Once. Wasn't too happy to see me. Told me to get out but the green guy figures he owes-"

"We don't owe him anything," Angel growled.

"Easy there sugar." Lorne watched Angel carefully for a few minutes before continuing, "Lindsey was evil, I get that," Lorned stated.

"I have a feeling there's a 'but' in there," sighed Angel.

"Well, sweet cheeks, there is," agreed Lorne, sounding a lot like his old self.

"Go on. Say whatever you've got to say, Lorne."

"I don't want you to go all ballistic again, but he wasn't completely bad. He had moments of-"

"Goodness?" interrupted Angel. "Few and far between."

"What is it about Lindsey that you hate so much? I get that he's done bad things but others have done worse and yet Lindsey is the one you can't get past. Why?"

Angel contemplated the question. He didn't really have an answer for his friend. Why did Lindsey bother him so much. He definitely wasn't the worst evil they had dealt with. In fact, far from it.

"You up to watching him awhile?" asked Lorne when it became obvious that Angel didn't have an answer for his question. "Cause I could use a little shut eye."

Angel nodded.

"You sure? I don't want to come back to some kind of massacre." Lorne was only half-joking.

"Scouts honor, Lorne. No fighting." Angel held up the Boy Scout salute.

"Well, I have my doubts you were ever in the Boy Scouts, but I'll let it slide this time." Lorne gave a slight smile and left the room.

~ooAIoo~

Angel didn't know how much time had passed before Lindsey awoke. He had picked up a book that Lorne had left behind and had been trying to read it. Lindsey's groan drew his attention and he watched as the man slowly made his way to consciousness.

It took a moment for Lindsey to become aware of his surroundings. He tried to rub his eyes but found his arms once again restrained. Sighing with fustration, he turned his head towards where he assumed Lorne was still seated but found the chair empty. A throat cleared on the other side of the bed and Lindsey turned his attention that way to find Angel. Lindsey snorted a short laugh.

"You the new warden?" His voice was hoarse from dryness and lack of use. Angel surprised him by offering him some water. Sipping the cool water, he kept his eyes trained on the vampire.

Once Angel was sure that Lindsey was finished with the water, he set the glass aside. "How you feeling?"

Lindsey laughed. "Like you care."

"Normally I wouldn't care but whether I like it or not, your well-being is of concern. But only because it affects the entire world."

"Really go for the drama there, don't you."

Angel glared at Lindsey before continuing, "You are the last person I wanted to see again but you're here so I have to deal. Can you do the same?"

"Sure. Why should I worry about working with you?...Wait a minute. Didn't you have me killed last time I worked with you?" Lindsey sarcastically joked.

"Couldn't take the chance you'd survive, Lindsey."

"I told someone once that as long as I was on your side, you'd play me fair. Man, was I wrong on that one. You can't be trusted."

"That's real funny coming from you."

"I'm not the one that lied. I told you I'd help and I did. I held up my part. I kept my word."

"Maybe, but how long would that have lasted?"

"Obviously longer than your word lasts." Lindsey twisted his wrists trying to get a little more give in the cuffs before continuing, "You judging me? That's rich."

"You were a thorn in my side then and you are now, Lindsey. We were all better off with you dead."

"You are so self-righteous. After everything you've done, you really think you're better than me?"

"I don't even have to think about it, Linds. Any good you have ever done, was to help yourself. No one else."

"Think whatever you want, Angel. You always do." After a slight pause, Lindsey quietly added, "You have no idea what I want."

"Tell me, Lindsey? What do you want?" asked Angel, an edge in his voice.

"Back then? Yeah, I wanted the power. To never be the person walked on."

Angel regarded a subdued Lindsey. "And now?" Angel asked. "What do you want now?"

"I want a chance."

"A chance for what?" scoffed Angel. "To see who you can screw over? To get back in with your bosses? I hate to tell you, Lindsey, but I think you burnt those bridges. Senior Partners are probably not going to be glad you're back. I know we aren't."

"Angel," cautioned Giles. He had entered unnoticed with Lorne only a few moments earlier . The Watcher thought the young man was asking to start again and Angel was slamming the door in his face.

"No, Giles. He doesn't get another chance."

"Why do you get to decide?" They all heard renewed fire in Lindsey's voice. It had been soft for most of the conversation but now there was more force to it. More anger...and desperation.

"He's right, cupcake. Wasn't it you who said it was never too late for redemption?" asked Lorne.

"He doesn't want redemption. Not really. He just wants our help so he can keep on living and screw over more people," Angel disgustedly dismissed Lindsey.

"Who screwed who last time? Tell me that," demanded Lindsey. "I helped you take down the Circle and what did I get for it? You had your flunky here kill me," Lindsey pointed, somewhat awkwardly with the restraints on, at Lorne, who hung his head in shame. "I was unarmed. I wasn't a threat. I was helping with your kamikazee plan."

Angel laughed and shook his head. "And again I ask, how long would that have lasted?"

"I guess we'll never know."

There was an uncomfortable silence finally broken by Giles. "I think we should all leave and let Lindsey get some more rest."

Without a backwards glance, Angel left.

"Shouldn't someone stay?" asked a concerned Lorne. "What if Lindsey has another...episode?"

"Just leave," stated Lindsey quietly.

"I think we can manage that."

"But-"

"We'll check in on him regularly," assured Giles.

Reluctantly Lorne agreed and followed Giles from the room.

~ooAIoo~

Giles had called a meeting in the library to discuss their next course of action. Lorne was the only one absent as he had volunteered to check on Lindsey. The green demon had elected to return to his chair beside the bed once Lindsey was again asleep and couldn't object to his presence. Inside the library, the others were spread around the room.

"So how does this play out?" questioned Spike as he lay sprawled out on the only couch in the room.

"Obviously, it's started," Giles commented.

"Obviously," Spike sarcastically agreed.

Giles glared at Spike before continuing, "We have until Lindsey-" Giles paused.

"Dies," finished Angel.

"Yes, until then to stop this."

"And the only way to stop it now is to track down and kill the person that performed the ritual?" asked Faith.

Giles nodded.

"How long do you think we have?"

"Hard to say exactly, Angel. Judging by the affects on Lindsey already, I'd say a few days at best. It's going to come down to how long Lindsey can fight it."

"Well, there's one thing in our favor." At the questioning looks, Angel clarified, "Lindsey has to be the most stubborn person I know when he puts his mind to it. He won't go down without a fight. Never has."

"Lindsey has been to Hell, Angel. He might not be the same person," cautioned Giles.

"Maybe he has been to Hell but I guarantee you, he hasn't changed that much. He got his heart ripped out of his chest every day for close to two months in some Wolfram&Hart holding dimension and it didn't change him."

Spike nodded, remembering the trip to rescue Lindsey.

"That was two months. He's been in Hell for over a year. Everyone has their breaking point."

"Well, let's hope Lindsey hasn't reached his."

"You know," Spike hesitantly added, "he really hasn't shown the same fire he used to have." The others looked at Spike. "Just calling it like I see it."

"Don't." Angel hated to agree with Spike but if he thought of their recent conversations, for the most part, Lindsey had seemed subdued.

"Where do we even start looking for this guy we need to find?" asked Faith, changing the subject slightly.

No one replied to the question. Finally Spike offered, "Can't you whip up another locator spell or something?"

"I would need to know who or what to locate and have a personal possession-"

"Gunn." All eyes turned to Angel. "Can you do a spell to locate a specific vampire?"

"What are you saying, mate?"

Angel sighed then continued, "Gunn isn't dead...he's undead. He was at the warehouse with Harmony and the others."

"A vampire? Son of a...are you sure?" questioned Spike. He had really liked Gunn.

"It was Gunn."

"What the hell? Why didn't you say something before now?" growled Spike.

"In case you haven't noticed, we've been a little busy." Angel let that sink in. "Giles, can you do it?"

"Well, at this point, it is certainly our best option. I'll gather what I need. You have something of Gunn's?"

Angel nodded. He had a few things from all his fallen friends.

"You think that's where our guy will be? With Gunn?"

"I think until the ritual is complete, he is going to stay really close to his vampires and Gunn appeared to be the leader of the group."

~ooAIoo~

"What's all this?" Gunn pointed to the various symbols adorning their new abode.

"Concealment," Marsoff answered casually as he continued to paint on the walls.

Gunn smirked. "I thought you weren't afraid of Angel. Now this...this looks like fear."

Marsoff turned around, anger lacing his voice, "This is precaution."

Gunn just smiled and nodded.

Inside Marsoff fumed. He couldn't alienate the vampire but he was furious. When this was all finished and he no longer had need of the vampires' protection, he would take great pleasure in dealing with this smug S-O-B. Marsoff calmed himself before speaking, "Is there something you need?"

"No, just checking things out." Gunn turned around to leave.

"Don't go outside the marks," ordered Marsoff.

A flash of anger was quickly hidden by Gunn before he turned to face Marsoff. "Excuse me?"

"Don't go outside the marks or you might be seen."

"And this concerns you, why?"

"Don't be an idiot-" Marsoff suddenly found himself thrown against a wall and Gunn's hand squeezed tightly around his neck.

"You might want to rephrase that," Gunn whispered menacingly into Marsoff's ear.

Marsoff pawed uselessly at the grip around his throat. Reluctantly, he gave a nod to Gunn. The vampire gave Marsoff one last shove against the wall before releasing his grip and moving away. Marsoff coughed violently and gasped for air. Finally, he got his breathing under control.

"I simply meant it would be best for all of us if we stay hidden."

Gunn could hear the anger in Marsoff's voice but chose to ignore it. "I'll take it under advisement."

Marsoff cursed the vampire silently as he watched him leave. He hoped the vampire listened to his warning. Killing the lead vampire would be such a pleasure but he still needed their protection. Only a couple more days then the vampires could be dealt with.

~ooAIoo~

As the day came to a close, Giles reluctantly gave up on the locator spell. He had been unsuccessful in his efforts. After blowing out the candles and clearing the mess away, he left the library. He found the others all seated around the waiting area outside the infirmary. The only one missing was Lorne and Giles assumed the demon was probably sitting with Lindsey again. Guilt was a heavy burden and Lorne seemed to be slowly breaking under the weight.

"No luck?" questioned Spike.

"No, I'm afraid not," confirmed Giles. " I also tried to locate Harmony but with no personal object to focus on I was without success. How's Lindsey?"

"Holding his own," replied Angel absently.

"What's wrong with your spell?" asked Spike. "Why didn't it locate Gunn?"

"My guess would be they are using some sort of concealing magic."

"Concealing. Of course." Angel headed towards the infirmary door. "We need to talk to Lindsey." At the other's puzzled looks, Angel added, "Who knows more about concealing spells than Lindsey. Maybe he knows how to break thru one."

"I tried various spells to do just that," countered Giles. "Nothing worked."

"No offense, Giles, but I get the feeling the kind of spell we need is more Lindsey's game than yours."

"Well, I'm sure it won't hurt to ask," relented Giles as he followed Angel.

~ooAIoo~

Lorne watched with concern as Lindsey appeared to be having some kind of nightmare. Lorne tried his best to calm the young man but it seemed to last only a few moments before the nightmares came back. So absorbed in his task, he didn't hear the door open as Giles and Angel entered.

"How's he doing?" asked Giles with concern upon seeing the young man obviously in the throes of a nightmare.

Lorne flinched only slightly at the sound of the Watcher's voice. "I think we might need to wake him. He can't seem to get past whatever he's dreaming about."

"We need to ask him some questions anyway so perhaps it is for the best," Giles stated.

Lorne got up and took a few steps back to allow the two access to Lindsey.

"Lindsey," Angel shook Lindsey's shoulder gently, fully aware of Lorne's watchful gaze. "Lindsey." Angel tried a little harder shake and Lorne bit his tongue to keep from saying anything. Just as Angel was going to try again, Lindsey's eyes darted open and he looked frantically around.

"Easy, Lindsey. It's just us."

Lindsey took a couple calming breaths. "Angel?" Lindsey's voice was barely above a whisper.

"That's right. Listen, Lindsey...no, no. Stay awake and listen."

Lindsey's eyes blinked open. "What?" he asked confused, his voice barely audible.

"We think we have figured a way to find this guy but we need your help."

"You want my help?" Lindsey couldn't believe the nerve Angel had. It had the desired affect of waking him up completely. "Go screw yourself."

"It'll help you too," bartered Angel. "You aren't going to beat this guy by yourself. We can help you beat him, but you need to help us."

Lindsey smirked tiredly, "Helping you has never ended well for me."

"Really?" challenged Angel. "What about your job promotion after the blind kids? What about solving your new hand problems? Those seemed to have ended well for you."

Lorne and Giles watched the exchange continue between the two adversaries, hoping they would find middle ground. Lorne was doubtful but Giles was optimistic. The Watcher wasn't fully aware of the history between the two.

"You think those ended well for me?" questioned Lindsey, his voice gaining strength, fueled by his anger. "Well, you're wrong. Sure I got a promotion after the blind kids but I also got in deeper. Thanks for giving a damn about that."

"That was your choice."

"And the hand thing? I left a six figure job with benefits. I lost a great apartment, an office with an incredible view-"

"Again your choice. Just like coming back and messing with me and the Senior Parners. You don't get to blame your bad choices on me or anyone else. You knew what you were doing when you made them."

"Uh, Angelcakes," warned Lorne, "not helping."

"Lorne's right. Why don't the two of you wait outside while I talk with Lindsey." Giles said it politely but both Angel and Lorne understood it was an order. Reluctantly they both left.

After they were gone, Giles turned to the man on the bed. "Lindsey-"

"Save your breath. I'm not helping that son of a bitch."

Giles nodded then proceeded anyway, "I don't pretend to know the extent of the history between you and Angel. I'm sure most of it I don't want to know but I do believe if you have worked together in the past, surely you can do it one more time...to save your own life, if for no other reason."

"Thing is, it won't be saving my life," countered Lindsey. "No matter what I do, Angel is going to end me. If not helping ends him too, then I'm not helping."

"No matter the consequenses?"

"That's right."

"So Angel was right? You aren't seeking redemption. You're looking for revenge."

Lindsey turned away from Giles unable to answer.

Giles decided to lay it out with hard facts. "You will die and very soon from the looks of things unless we can stop this. But first you will have your memories stolen from you. The very essence of who you are will be taken and used by another person. Even your body will be stolen. Is that how you want to go out?"

Lindsey frowned. It was definitely not what he wanted.

"We can possibly stop that from happening but not without your help."

Lindsey sighed and lay his head back against the pillow. Closing his eyes, he choked out, "I don't want to die again."

"We'll do everything in our power to stop it...but we won't succeed without your help."

"Angel won't-"

"Let me deal with Angel."

Lindsey wanted to believe that the Watcher could handle the vampire but he knew the truth. Angel was the only one that could stop Angel. Even knowing that, Lindsey reluctantly agreed to help.

~ooAIoo~

Everyone was still seated outside in the waiting room when Giles came out. They all turned their questioning gazes toward him.

"He's agreed to help. I think we should all get some rest and start again first thing tomorrow morning."

"Shouldn't we start right away?" asked Lorne, worried about the degree of decline he was seeing in Lindsey just within one day.

"I need Lindsey's help and he is in no shape at the present time to give it. He needs to rest, as do we. I believe Lindsey is stubborn enough to last thru the night."

Angel watched as the others reluctantly left to get some sleep. When he was sure they were all out of earshot, Angel turned to Giles, "What did you have to promise him?"

Giles nodded in acknowledgement. He did indeed promise something to Lindsey. "He gets another chance, Angel."

"Another chance to screw with us?" Angel angrily declared, "No, Giles. He doesn't."

"That's the deal, Angel. We need his help and I gave my word and I intend to keep it." Once Giles was sure that Angel knew he meant what he said, Giles added, "Keep a watch on him. If he takes a turn for the worse, come get me." With that said, Giles walked away.

Angel stared after the Watcher in disbelief. Had Giles just ordered him to babysit Lindsey? Grumpily, he went back into the infirmary to watch over his nemesis. Luckily, as a vampire, he needed little sleep.

~ooAIoo~

As the next day dawned, Marsoff stretched lazily in bed. He had a good feeling about today. This would be the day. The sickness had to be quickly weakening the vessel. Even someone as stubborn as Lindsey McDonald couldn't delay the inevitable. The ritual was ancient and powerful. There would be no stopping it now that it had begun. It was only a matter of time. Marsoff hoped the process would be less painful today. Whistling happily, Marsoff got up and started his morning absolutions.

~ooAIoo~

As morning light appeared, Giles found Angel still in the room with Lindsey. The vampire was reading and didn't acknowledge the Watcher. Giles figured Angel was still a bit put out by their conversation the night before. Without saying a word, Giles went to check on Lindsey. Giles frowned slightly as he placed his hand to Lindsey's forehead. The fever was higher than last time he had checked.

Without looking up from his book, Angel spoke, "It kept rising all night. I gave him some aspirins to try to keep it in check but doesn't seemed to have helped much. Also, kept the cold compresses up most of the night."

Giles nodded in approval. "I know there are a lot of issues between the two of you-"

"Let's just get this done," interupted Angel, not in the mood to discuss any of it.

"Of course," Giles backed off. "He will need some clothes to wear."

Angel's brows raised in a questioning glance.

"We need to go back to the warehouse where this all started. Lindsey thinks that will help with the spell." Giles knew Angel wouldn't be happy to hear this and he hadn't been wrong.

Angel wanted to rant and rave but just pushed the anger down. For now, they had to do things Lindsey's way. Angel hated it but they needed the man's help. More was at stake than Lindsey's life. With a slight nod, Angel left to get some clothes for Lindsey. They had stockpiled all sorts of supplies in the basement and clothes were among the items.

~ooAIoo~

"We ready to go?" Angel asked the group assembled around him.

"I believe so," Giles replied

"Alright, let's do this. Lorne? Hold down the fort."

Lorne nodded. "Just come back in one piece. All of you." Lorne gave a pointed stare to Angel but the vampire just turned and walked out the door.

~ooAIoo~

"Well, McDonald, let's see how strong you are today." Marsoff readied himself then made a tentative push with his mind. The pain was instantaneous and even though he had prepared himself, it still almost dropped Marsoff to his knees. "Son of a..." he growled and made another push.

~ooAIoo~

Angel had to give Lindsey credit. He had kept up with the group even as his health appeared to worsen the longer they walked. They had just entered the warehouse when Lindsey cried out and went down, clutching his head. Giles was at his side instantly, trying to talk him thru it. There was another flinch and cursing coming from the ex-lawyer as the second push hit him. Anger seemed to give him strength and he pushed back with his own mind.

~ooAIoo~

Marsoff collapsed from the pain. _"What the hell?" _he thought. The book never said anything about the vessel pushing back. He could feel McDonald rummaging around his head, looking for what, Marsoff didn't know but he cut the link immediately. He needed to check the book again. This wasn't something he had prepared for.

~ooAIoo~

Lindsey was only connected to the man's thoughts for a moment but a lot of answers could be found if a person knew what they were doing. Lindsey may not have been an expert in this field, but he wasn't a novice either. Marsoff. That was the name of the man trying to steal his life. He was able to pull some more information before the man cut off their connection. Lindsey would have fallen face first to the concrete floor when the connection was severed if the others hadn't been holding him up. He could hear frantic voices all around him but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He felt himself being set back against something warm and comfortable. There was a hand placed on his forehead and he jerked his head away from the touch as memories of his time in Hell surged to mind. The hand didn't return. Slowly things started to settle and he could hear the voices more clearly.

"Easy, Lindsey."

Angel's voice. That wasn't reassuring. Lindsey tried to calm his breathing but it was taking a great deal of effort.

"What do you think happened?"

Faith's voice. Still not reassuring but his breathing was starting to even out.

"Bastard's at it again, I'd say."

Spike's voice. Breathing had returned to normal.

"Lindsey?"

That voice rumbled thru him. It was Giles and he was obviously leaning against the Watcher as the voice had vibrated thru his very bones. Lindsey took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah."

"You OK?" asked Angel.

If Lindsey didn't know better, he would say there was concern edging the vampire's voice. "Just great," he sarcastically replied. Another deep breath and he opened his eyes. Things spun for a moment but then settled. He fought the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. He attempted to lean forward but Giles had a firm grip on him. "Let me up."

"I don't think that's a good idea," warned Giles. The young man was trembling and Giles was quite sure he would fall without support. Lindsey didn't fight him. He leaned back against the Watcher and closed his eyes.

"Marsoff."

The others looked back and forth amongst themselves trying to determine what Lindsey had said.

"Guseinteidt?" offered Spike. Everyone looked at him, including Lindsey. Spike shrugged.

"The guys name is Marsoff," Lindsey clarified.

"You know him?"

Lindsey rolled his eyes at Angel. "Yeah. He worked at Wolfram&Hart."

"Why am I not surprised."

"Hey, he was one of your employees," countered Lindsey.

Angel couldn't argue with that. He had been CEO of Wolfram&Hart and Lindsey was probably telling the truth. Angel chose to ignore the jibe and instead asked, "What was his position?"

"Come on, Angel. What kind of CEO doesn't know his own employees?"

Angel glared at him which caused Lindsey to smirk. "He was an entry level employee. Mailroom, mostly. At least he was when I was there. Don't know what happened after I left."

"How does an entry level employee figure out something like this?" questioned Faith. "This ritual isn't something a person like that should know, is it?"

"No," agreed Angel, "it's not."

"He found a book."

"What makes you say that?" asked Spike. "You getting all psychic on us?"

"No," frowned Lindsey. "I pushed his mind the same as he pushed mine."

"You can do that?" Giles asked, his interest peaked.

"And you're only telling us now?" Angel was angry.

"I didn't know before," defended Lindsey. "I got pissed off this last time and pushed back. Found myself inside his head."

"Amazing," marveled Giles. "Did you learn anything else?"

"I don't know. It's all jumbled up." Lindsey gave a frustrated sigh.

"Did he know you were there?" asked Giles. "Perhaps you could try to get more information."

Lindsey closed his eyes. He so didn't want to try as he was sure the pain would return. Reluctantly he attempted to make contact.

"Anything?" Angel asked after what seemed an eternity of waiting.

Lindsey opened his eyes and glared at the vampire. He shook his head.

"Guess we have to wait for him to make another try," Giles stated, disappointed.

"Which I'm sure he will," Spike commented. "Problem is, if he knew Lindsey was there, will he be able to keep him out next time."

"Did he know you were there, Linds?" asked Faith.

"Not sure but he broke contact pretty quick."

"Well, let's see if we can get something from what you learned."

"I told you it's all jumbled up."

"Perhaps, we can figure it out. First though, I think we should set up and see if we can break his concealing spell." Giles motioned for the two vampires to help Lindsey up. They each took an arm and raised the man to his feet. He swayed between the two of them for a moment before finding steady ground.

"You're greener than Lorne, mate."

"Shut up, Spike." Everyone chorused it.

~ooAIoo~

Gunn found Marsoff furiously studying the book containing the ritual. He kept it with him at all times. Gunn wondered about that as no one else could read it anyway. Marsoff was so engrossed that he didn't notice Gunn watching him.

"Something wrong?"

Marsoff jumped at the sound of Gunn's voice. "No," he snarled distractedly.

"Really? Cause it sure seems like something has you in a bunch."

"It's nothing I can't handle," assured Marsoff.

"So something did happen."

"Yes. A slight setback but I will remedy it shortly."

"Lindsey's not the pushover you thought he'd be, is he?" gloated Gunn. "I could've told you that."

"If he was a pushover, I wouldn't have chosen him."

"Sure. Whatever you say, man." Gunn walked away laughing.

Marsoff's anger raised another notch. He wouldn't have Wolfram&Hart's former golden boy making him look a fool in front of his followers, and especially not in front of Gunn. Without much thought, he pushed violently into Lindsey's head.

~ooAIoo~

When Marsoff woke, he was completely disoriented. He found himself sprawled out on the floor of his room. The pounding in his head made any movement excruciating. He took a couple deep breaths to calm himself. Slowly, the events leading to his collapse came back to him. He had tried a forceful attack on the vessel and it had backfired on him. The only thing he had gotten out of it was a tremendous headache and extreme fatigue. He only hoped that it had caused double the pain for McDonald.

~ooAIoo~

Anything?" asked Faith quietly.

Giles shook his head worriedly as he continued to wipe the cold compress across Lindsey's brow and face. They were all concerned. Lindsey's collapse had been sudden and violent. His skin had become practically translucent and his lips and fingertips were tinged blue. His breathing almost non-existent. Lindsey had been unconscious for several hours. Angel and Spike kept busy pacing around the warehouse keeping watch while Giles and Faith tended to Lindsey. Giles was beginning to think they were watching the young man's final moments when suddenly Lindsey groaned and he moved his head away from Giles' touch.

"Lindsey?" Giles softly asked. "Can you hear me?"

"Mmmm."

"Can you open your eyes?"

Lindsey's eyelids fluttered but remained closed.

"Try again, Lindsey," Giles encouraged.

"Come on, Linds," added Faith.

Lindsey frowned but then slowly his eyelids opened.

"There you are," greeted Faith. She tried to keep her voice steady as she noticed Lindsey's eyes were almost glowing a golden color. A change was happening. She glanced at Giles, who shook his head.

"What happened?" stuttered Lindsey, obviously disoriented.

"Not sure, mate, but apparently Marsoff was at it again. You dropped like a bag of bricks." Spike hadn't been looking at Lindsey so he hadn't noticed his eyes but Angel did. He lightly touched Spike's arm and nodded towards the ex-lawyer. Angel raised a hand to halt Spike from making comment.

"How long?" Lindsey hoarsely asked.

"You've been out a couple of hours," replied Angel. "How are you feeling?"

Lindsey's eyebrows arched in annoyance.

"That good, huh?" smirked Spike.

"Not to rush you, Lindsey, but I think we need to get this done as quickly as possible."

Lindsey nodded slightly and instantly regretted it. The pounding in his head was massive and any movement seemed to aggravate it. Giles motioned Spike and Angel over to help Lindsey up. The vampires each took a side and slowly raised Lindsey to his feet. There was considerable swaying and Lindsey again turned an interesting green color and promptly threw up. Both vampires managed to maintain their hold on Lindsey and still dodge the mess. Eventually things settled to a tolerable level and Lindsey could stand on his own.

Giles started to quickly set up for the locating spell.

"I don't think we'll be needing that," Lindsey interupted, voice quiet.

"Why not?" asked Giles warily. Lindsey's eyes continued to fluctuate in color and seemed at times to glow.

"I can see where he is."

They all heard the tremor in Lindsey's voice.

"Where is he?" Giles cautiously asked.

"I don't know exactly but I can lead us there."

They all exchanged questioning glances.

"It's like I'm being drawn there," whispered Lindsey.

Spike had a comment about a homing pidgeon on the tip of his tongue but thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. He might not like Lindsey much but for some reason he felt bad for the young man. _"Must be getting soft," _Spike thought to himself.

"Well, then I suggest we head out."

"What about the reverse?" questioned Faith. "Does Marsoff know where we are?"

Giles was wondering the same thing. "Lindsey?"

"I don't know," Lindsey haltingly answered. "I don't sense him but..."

"There really isn't a choice," Angel stated. "The only way to end this is by finding Marsoff and killing him. Let's go. Lead the way Lindsey."

~ooAIoo~

Marsoff couldn't believe the amount of stress and strain this was putting on his mind and body. He was sure that Lindsey had to be close to comatose after what he himself had just experienced. Marsoff was certain that tomorrow he would take full control of the vessel, including any knowledge and memories he chose to steal. At the moment, all this pain had netted him nothing. Zilch. Certainly the ex-lawyer couldn't last much longer. With that thought, Marsoff decided to retire for the day. He was worn out and afterall, he had all the time in the world. Eventually, he would get what he wanted from Lindsey.

~ooAIoo~

As Lindsey led the way, the others followed caustiously. They all wondered if they were being led into a trap, either unknowingly by Lindsey or perhaps Marsoff was taking control of the ex-lawyer's actions. After several hours, Lindsey motioned for them to stop. They were in the warehouse district by the harbor. Lindsey pointed to a specific building.

"There?" Giles asked.

Lindsey nodded. Spike and Angel both grabbed an arm as the man swayed precariously. The trip had been long and in his current condition, Lindsey was spent. They maneuvered the young man to a hidden spot and set him against the building allowing him to rest. The others converged to peer around the corner at the building that Lindsey had indicated.

"Sure likes the dank and dark places, this git," commented Spike. "So what now?"

"Let's do a quick check around the building." The others nodded. "Watch yourselves," Angel cautioned. "We don't know if they are aware of our presence or not. Like to keep it a surprise if we can. Giles, stay here with Lindsey."

Giles nodded in agreement and turned to go check on him but Angel's touch on his arm stopped him. "He's losing the battle, Giles. Leave him if you need to protect yourself."

They had all noticed how Lindsey's eyes had transformed in the past hours. Totally gone were the blue eyes. In their place were eyes that continued to fluctuate between golden and brown.

"As long as he's fighting," Giles stated quietly, "he's still Lindsey."

"You sure about that, Giles?" asked a concerned Faith. She didn't completely dislike Lindsey but the others were family. Their safety came first.

Giles smiled fondly at Faith. "I'll be careful," he assured her.

"Good. 'Cause I don't want to have to explain to B how I let you get yourself killed."

"Let's do this." Angel sent each of them in a different search pattern. He turned to look at Giles and Lindsey one more time. Giles gave a nod of assurance. He would do as asked if it came to that.

Giles watched them disappear into the shadows before turning back to Lindsey. The young man hadn't said a word in quite some time. Giles knelt next to him but Lindsey didn't move. Hesitantly, Giles felt Lindsey's forehead. The touch awakened him and he pulled away from Giles.

"Easy, Lindsey," soothed Giles. "Didn't mean to wake you."

Lindsey looked around but didn't recognize the location. "Where?" he asked breathlessly.

Giles frowned in concern. Lindsey appeared much worse than when they had started their journey. "Just outside a warehouse on the waterfront. The others are checking the place out." There was no reply and Giles gently touched the sick man's shoulder. Lindsey jerked awake. "Easy. Sorry, I just..." Giles paused.

"Thought I'd kicked the bucket?" Lindsey joked haltingly. "Sorry to disappoint."

"On the contrary, your _'kicking the bucket' _as you put it, would not be a cause for celebration." Giles wasn't sure why but he felt protective of the young man before him.

"Oh, that's right. Marsoff wins if I kick it."

"Believe this or not, Lindsey, but I don't care about the Marsoff connection. I truly believe you can be a good person-"

"You don't know me," he interupted. "Angel's right. I'm not worth it. Course if you tell him I said that, I'll deny it." Lindsey smirked at his own joke.

"I don't find that humorous," admonished Giles.

Lindsey shrugged his shoulders in reply and closed his eyes.

Giles frowned at the young man but refrained from engaging in further conversation. Lindsey needed to conserve his strength.

~ooAIoo~


	4. Chapter 4

**pt. 4**

Giles checked his watch again. The others had been gone for over twenty minutes. He was getting worried. Lindsey had never regained consciousness since their last conversation. The young man's breathing had begun to sound labored and Giles feared time was almost up. Giles decided to take a quick peek out from their hiding spot.

Slowly and quietly he made his way to the edge of the building. With great care he peered around the side.

"Well looky here," exclaimed the vampire as he pinned Giles to the side of the building. "We've got company."

Another vampire appeared out of the darkness. "That's the Watcher, ain't it?" he snarled.

"I believe you're right, Joey," smirked the first vampire. "What you doing out here all alone? Don't you know it ain't safe?" Both vampires laughed.

Giles struggled against the vampire holding him but the grip was too tight.

"Cat got your tongue?" joked Joey. "Scotty, I think you'd best loosen up there if you want him alive."

"Who says I want him alive."

"Come on, man. You know what the bossman said. We bring any intruders to him."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," growled Scotty but he did loosen his hold and Giles gulped in much needed air. "You're lucky, watcher. I'd like to tear you limb from limb...course this is just a little reprieve. Reckon the boss will do worse."

They had just turned to leave when Joey stopped and turned back. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" complained Scotty. "Let's go."

Joey ignored his friend and glared at Giles. "Friend of yours?" Without warning, Joey thrust Giles into Scotty's arms and ran back into the recesses of the alley.

"No." Giles tried to pull away but Scotty had a firm hold. In moments, Joey was dragging Lindsey out from the darkness. Without care, he dropped Lindsey at Giles' feet.

"You always bring sick friends out with you?" Joey kicked Lindsey causing him to groan.

"Stop it," demanded Giles. "Leave him alone."

"Stop it?" scoffed Joey. "You really don't want to piss me off, watcher."

"Ain't that McDonald?" Scotty asked as he stared at the crumpled form.

"Who?"

"Lindsey McDonald. He's the vessel old Marsoff has been after." Scotty handed Giles over to Joey and bent to get a closer look. "Damn straight. That's McDonald," grinned Scotty.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Guess we take these two to Gunn and he can find out. We just made some serious brownie points, my friend."

The two vampires grinned as they bound their captives.

~ooAIoo~

Angel met up with Spike and Faith as planned. "What did you find?"

"Took out two," answered Spike.

"One for me," replied Faith.

"Didn't see any," reported Angel. "Pretty much a fortress on that side. No way in or out. Let's get back."

"Giles is probably going crazy. That took longer than it should have."

Angel and Spike nodded their agreement with Faith.

~ooAIoo~

Their worst fears were realized when they got back and no one was there. A struggle had taken place, that much was certain.

"Damnit," swore Angel.

"Well," Spike spoke quietly, "they obviously didn't kill them here or there would be a body or two."

"How is that helpful?" growled Angel.

"Easy, Angel. Spike's right. It's a rescue mission now. Let's figure this out."

Angel and Spike nodded their agreement. They needed to work together to get Giles and Lindsey back. They had to work quickly as Marsoff would surely want to take up his new shell soon.

~ooAIoo~

Marsoff angrily stalked thru the warehouse. He had been awakened by one of the vampires; Carl, Marsoff thought his name was, who insisted it was urgent and Gunn needed him right away. When he barged into the former office, he was surprised to see a man tied to a chair. He appeared quite bloody. The vampires were obviously working him over.

"Who's this?" he demanded.

"This?" smirked Gunn. "Why this is a watcher friend of Angel's, if I'm not mistaken. I'm not mistaken, am I?" Gunn asked Giles, pulling hard on Giles' hair to raise his head. It took all of Giles' strength to spit at Gunn. The vampire was agile enough to dodge the attempt and he laughed at the watcher before smashing his fist into Giles' face. The watcher would have fallen over backwards, chair and all, but for Carl's restraining hand.

"Why did you bring him here?" demanded Marsoff.

Gunn looked at the man with disgust. "I didn't bring him here. One of my patrols found him...right outside."

"Outside?" Marsoff was dumbfounded. "How did they find us? Which one of your idiot vampires walked outside the safe zone?"

Gunn was in his face instantly. "None of my family was outside your precious symbols, you embecile. They found us because they use their heads and don't assume things. More than I can say about you."

Marsoff ruffled at the accusation but instead asked, "Did you find the others?"

"Not all of them, but we did find one other." Gunn motioned to Harmony and Carl. Together they dragged a body from the shadows and dropped him roughly to the ground at Gunn's feet. When they had entered the light, Marsoff could see that it was Lindsey McDonald.

Marsoff smiled in disbelief. "They brought the vessel to me?"

"I really doubt it was their intention, but none the less, here he is."

Marsoff moved closer. Lindsey looked terrible. Marsoff doubted the man had much time left. He needed to get the knowledge now if he was going to. He made a tentative probe into the ex-lawyer's mind and met with little resistance. He ventured a little further and there he found some resistance. Marsoff laughed. It was nothing compared to what he had been experiencing.

"Stop," demanded Giles. "You let him kill Lindsey and he'll destroy us all. He'll be unstoppable."

"Shut him up," ordered Marsoff and Carl punched Giles viciously in the face.

~ooAIoo~

There was a sound of a struggle outside the door. Gunn motioned for Carl to check it out, but before the vampire could move, the door burst open.

"He's telling the truth," Angel spoke as he brushed the dustof two former vampires from his sleeves. "Only two guards, Gunn? I expected more from you."

Gunn frowned at Angel. "Good help is hard to find these days."

"Yeah well, you can't expect too much loyalty when you sacrifice your family for the benefit of that weasel." Angel nodded at Marsoff.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" sneered the vampire leader.

"Oh, you know. I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd look up an old friend. Maybe see if I could help him get a little final rest."

"How thoughtful of you, _old friend_. But I'm enjoying my new life."

"You won't for long if you let Marsoff kill Lindsey."

"Somehow I don't recall you being all that concerned about Lindsey McDonald. Something new?" Gunn sarcastically asked.

Angel spared a glance at Lindsey and Giles before replying. "Marsoff becomes invincible the moment Lindsey dies. You think he'll let you live? Think that's part of his plan?"

Gunn snorted in disbelief but noticed the nervous look that crossed Marsoff's face for just an instant.

It was becoming too risky Marsoff decided. He would have to just kill Lindsey now before Gunn became too suspicious. Marsoff made a move towards Lindsey but Harmony blocked his way. Marsoff tried to go around her but Carl moved in front of him.

"Get out of the way," he demanded.

"What's the hurry, Marsoff?" questioned Gunn suspiciously.

"No hurry. I'm just tired of all these games they're playing."

"Really? Because I get the feeling that maybe there's some truth in what Angel here is saying."

"Don't be absurd. He's just trying to get you to turn against me. We have a plan, we need to stick to it."

Gunn nodded but didn't take his eyes off of Marsoff.

"How's this going to play out, Gunn?" asked Angel.

"It appears we have a stand-off."

"Really? Is that what you think, Charlie?" Spike and Faith came into the room and stood beside Angel. "Rest of the building is empty," Spike reported to Angel.

"Spike," smiled Gunn. "Good to see you too. And you brought a friend. Well, the more the merrier." Gunn moved slowly back from the group and closer to Giles. He pulled on Giles' hair to raise his head. "I can snap his neck before you have a chance to bat an eye. Reckon that's not something you want to happen." Gunn moved away from Giles and knelt down beside Lindsey. "I can kill this one too but you wouldn't really care about that, would you?"

"Don't." Angel made a slight step forward.

"You're serious? You really believe killing this waste of space would be a bad thing?" Gunn stood up and moved back to Giles. "You are a contradiction, Angel. You had him killed and now you want him to live."

"He lives or we all die. Including you...Harmony...everyone except Marsoff. He wins. Is that what you want?"

"Don't listen to his nonsense," growled Marsoff. "Let me finish the ritual like we planned."

"What is the final plan, Marsoff?" asked Faith.

Marsoff ignored the slayer. His prize was only a few feet from him yet so far.

"We have guests, Marsoff. It's bad manners to ignore them. Perhaps you could answer the lovely slayer's question?"

"I'm not playing games, Gunn. Let me finish him now."

"No, I think not yet. Soon, perhaps." Gunn smirked as he saw the simmering rage Marsoff tried unsuccessfully to hide.

~ooAIoo~

Muttering, Marsoff moved away. As Gunn and the others continued their conversation, Marsoff probed into Lindsey's mind. What he was searching for exactly, he wasn't sure. He would know when he found it. There was still pain but minimal to what it had been. Marsoff smirked as he finally found something he could use. The spell seemed to have almost popped up at him. Soon he would be rid of them all. Marsoff began reciting the spell.

~ooAIoo~

Giles tried to stay awake. He was trying to make sense of the conversation around him but the beating he had endured left him barely clinging to consciousness. Just under the sound of the conversation, he could hear murmuring. He used all his strength to concentrate on deciphering it. As the other conversation was blocked out, he started to make out words within the murmuring. "Oh my...get down!" he yelled as he toppled his chair to the floor. Angel, Spike and Faith instantly fell to the floor while Carl and Gunn remained frozen. Harmony dove for Gunn as the explosion came. Carl was engulfed in the flames.

~ooAIoo~

Angel was the first one standing. He noted the flames that licked at the walls. He saw no signs of Marsoff or the vampires. Spike and Faith, who were near him, were attempting to stand. Where the explosion had come from, he had no idea. How Giles had known it was about to happen was another question. Thinking of Giles, Angel made his way to the overturned chair. Giles appeared unconscious. Without delay, Angel untied Giles and was moving to pick him up to get him out of the burning building when Spike and Faith were suddenly at his side.

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Spike.

"No idea," Angel truthfully replied. "We need to get out of here." The fire was spreading quickly and the room was full of smoke.

Spike was just getting ready to help with Giles when he heard coughing. He looked around the room and spotted Lindsey. "Angel?" Spike nodded towards the ex-lawyer.

"We've got Giles. Grab Lindsey."

~ooAIoo~

The warehouse was fully engulfed in flames by the time Angel and Faith brought Giles out. Angel paced as Faith tended to Giles. Spike had yet to appear as Angel watched the building starting to crumble into itself.

"Angel?" Faith asked hesitantly.

"He's fine. He just likes to be dramatic." Angel couldn't keep the worry from his voice. "The fire's going to attract attention. We can't stay here."

"You want to just leave?"

"I don't want to, Faith, but we need to take care of Giles. We can't do that if we're fighting other demons who've come to check out the fire."

"Five more minutes," pleaded Faith.

Angel smiled softly. "Five more minutes," he agreed.

~ooAIoo~

Gunn held Harmony close as he bathed the burns that scorched her right side. She had tackled him to safety but she hadn't been as lucky. The fire had severely burned her. "Shhh! Easy, baby." Gunn continued to offer consoling words. "I know it hurts but you're strong. We'll get thru this and then... they will pay. All of them." The cold compresses that Gunn was applying to the burns on Harmony were only temporarily soothing. It would take a considerable amount of time for the wounds to heal fully. While waiting for his lover to heal, Gunn would plan their revenge on Angel and his crew.

~ooAIoo~

Faith peered up at Angel as she tended to Giles, "Anything?"

Angel was about to reply when he spotted movement in the smoke. He squinted to get a better view but the smoke was too thick.

"Angel?"

"I think..." Angel glared at the smoke, willing it to disappear. Slowly it seemed to obey and coming out of the gray was Spike carrying what Angel assumed would be Lindsey. "There he is." Angel went to help Spike. The bleach-blonde vampire gladly gave over his burden to Angel. It had been a close call and he had wounds to prove it. Bonelessly, he flopped tiredly to the ground beside Faith and Giles.

"You alright?" asked Faith, worriedly.

"Do me a favor and ask me that tomorrow."

Angel lay Lindsey down on the other side of Spike.

"How is he?" asked Spike.

"Still alive." Angel could hear the quiet, eratic heartbeat and the raspy breathing as Lindsey's lungs fought for oxygen. After a moment of rest, Angel stated, "Let's go."

Angel picked up Lindsey as Faith and Spike carried Giles between them. Faith took most of Giles' weight as Spike's injuries hampered him.

~ooAIoo~

They made it back to the warehouse where it had all started and Angel called a break. Giles had come around a few times and was currently clinging to consciousness. Lindsey had yet to awaken. If Angel hadn't been carrying the young man, he would have thought him dead. There was no movement or sound coming from the man. Only his vampire hearing could barely discern the fluttering heartbeat and strangled breathing. Angel was having mixed feelings on the matter. If Lindsey died, then there wasn't a choice to be made. Angel had arranged the young man's death once but he wasn't sure he could do a repeat performance. He could have told Spike to leave the young man in the burning building but it had felt wrong. Carefully he lay Lindsey down.

"How's Giles?" Angel asked.

"Fading in and out," replied Spike as Faith fussed over Giles.

Spike motioned with his head for Angel to follow him. They walked slightly away from the others.

"What now?"

"We get Giles back."

"And Tex there? What about him?"

"I'll worry about Lindsey."

"You figure on finishing him off?" Spike waited for an answer but Angel just stared off into the distance. "Like to think I didn't just risk my life so you could kill him at your convenience. Could've left him to burn if that's the case." Just as he started to walk off, Spike added, "You know he saved us, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Giles says McDonald is the reason old Marsoff turned into a fireball. Figures Lindsey somehow tricked him into reciting a self-destruction spell." Spike walked away.

Angel closed his eyes and hung his head as he absorbed what Spike just told him. So much had happened so quickly, he hadn't had time to process it all. It appeared Lindsey had saved them all. That required a lot more thought than they had time for at the present.

~ooAIoo~

Angel knelt beside Giles. "You ready to move on?"

Concern laced the vampire's voice and Giles appreciated it. He nodded and Angel started to get up but Giles' hand on his arm stopped him.

"You OK, Giles?"

"Lindsey saved us."

"Yeah. Spike told me."

"Angel, he's earned another chance."

Angel glanced at Lindsey's unconscious form. With a sigh, Angel replied, "We'll see what happens."

Giles nodded, "I guess that will have to do." Giles closed his eyes.

"Spike, Faith? I need you two to get Giles back."

"What about you and Lindsey?" asked an uncertain Faith.

"We'll be along. Just going to rest a little longer."

"We can wait with you," Faith replied.

"Faith-"

"Please, Angel? One more shot?"

"Not that I'm a fan of Tex there, but he did save us," added Spike.

"No, he saved himself. If Giles hadn't figured out what was being said, we would have all been engulfed in the fireball that Marsoff became. The only one _saved_ would have been Lindsey."

Spike smirked, "What? You figure he could've crawled out of that blaze on his own? He's been unconscious this whole time. Seems to me he would've died just like the rest of us."

Angel couldn't argue that point. Truth was, he didn't want to argue any points. He just wanted things to be simple again, black and white. The shades of gray were minefields where one wrong move would be the end...for everyone. "Just get Giles back, OK?"

Faith didn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded. Spike gave Angel one last look and then the two of them picked Giles up and began their journey home.

~ooAIoo~

Angel watched them until they disappeared from view. When he turned back towards Lindsey, the young man's eyes were open, watching him closely. They stared at each other for a moment before Lindsey closed his eyes and turned his head away, slipping back to unconsciousness. Angel thought he saw resignation in Lindsey's eyes. He seemed certain that Angel was going to kill him or just let him die. Angel sat, going over in his mind everything that had happened between he and Lindsey. He had had more powerful opponents, smarter opponents, even more evil opponents by far, so why did this one human trouble him so much?

"Confounding, isn't he?"

The voice startled Angel. He turned quickly and found himself face to face with Holland Manners. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement.

"Yes, Angel, we meet again. Life...or should I say death, is strange, isn't it?"

"How..." Angel was pretty much speechless.

"How am I here?" Holland laughed. "Oh please, Angel. Surely you must realize death is not the end...especially in Hell. It's just the beginning."

"What do you want?" growled Angel. He really did not like the smug man that was Holland Manners.

"From you?...Nothing. Just waiting for a friend." Holland smiled down at Lindsey. "He looks deceivingly innocent unconscious like that, doesn't he? I mean the boy is a menace to both sides. Always switching back and forth. Good - Evil - Good - Evil. He could have had it all." Holland shook his head in disappoinment. "My biggest mistake was not terminating him after his first betrayal. That and the wine tasting party. Nasty business that was." Holland looked to Angel. "I have you to thank for that, don't I?"

"Much as I'd like to take credit, you made that mess yourself."

"Yes, I suppose you are right. Still I must say I have lasting anger regarding your part in it." Holland's gaze remained on Angel but then the man smiled. "Well, on with the business at hand." He motioned to Angel. "Please proceed."

Angel regarded the man. "What exactly do you think is going to happen?"

"Please don't insult my intelligence, Angel. You were just about to end things for our young friend here."

"And why does that concern you?" growled Angel. He really disliked this man.

"Why, I'm here to pick up the garbage." Holland smiled as he regarded Lindsey.

"What? So you two can run Hell's version of Wolfram&Hart?"

"Oh goodness no, Angel. You are terribly misinformed. Lindsey has other things to endure. Let's just say he is no longer a part of management. Too many bad choices in his short life. A shame really. He never lived up to his potential for evil. Too much of a conscience, I guess."

"Conscience? Lindsey?"

"Most certainly. If it wasn't for his hatred of you, we would have lost him a long time ago. Unfortunately even that hatred wasn't enough to secure his obedience."

"I'm not going to help you."

"Why not, Angel? Wasn't it your plan to kill him now? Guess I should have waited to show up until it was over. My mistake. I got so excited with the prospect of bringing Lindsey to Level 7."

"Level 7?"

"Yes. We just weren't making enough pain progression on Level 6 and there was a recent opening on 7 so I wanted to make sure we didn't lose the spot to some other unfortunate soul. It is such a rat race down here. Course I hadn't planned on some ritual ripping him away. A terrible inconvenience, I assure you." Holland noticed the confused look on Angel's face. "Sorry, I guess you aren't acquainted with the new way things are run down here. It's been awhile since you've been to Hell, hasn't it?" Holland moved to sit down. "There's been some restructuring. We have levels in Hell now. Ten of them as a matter of fact. This level here? This is Level 1. Really quite mild in comparison to lower levels. LA should continue to fall to lower levels as space becomes available."

"And Lindsey..."

"Was at Level 6. Honestly, quite painful, especially for a human, but I needed more. I'm just not satisfied that he has suffered enough. I mean he did betray us several times. No one has done that even once and lived...ever." Holland got up and walked around to where Lindsey lay as Angel kept a close watch on him. "Such a waste. And I had such high hopes for him."

"Step back," warned Angel, uncomfortable with how close Holland was standing to Lindsey.

Holland smiled and raised his hands in submission as he backed away. "I can't touch him, Angel. Not while he's still alive." The smile disappeared. "If I could, I would have taken you both already."

Holland's anger sent a chill thru Angel. Holland looked like a mild-manner businessman but Angel was well aware of the lengths Holland would go to if he felt the need.

"Well, I guess if you aren't going to speed things along, I'll just rest here a bit. I'm sure it won't be too much longer either way." Holland sat back down, crossing his arms and smiling at Angel. "Make yourself comfortable, Angel. We should have a few minutes to reminisce."

Angel attemtped to grab Holland but his hand went right thru him.

Holland laughed. "We are on two diffferent planes of existence, Angel. Until you die -permanently, not this undead vampire thing- then you can't touch me either... Or until you drop to Level 5 or more. Then all bets are off." Holland looked around the warehouse then looked back to Angel, "Wouldn't have a deck of cards, would you?"

Angel was fed up with Holland. With great care, he picked up Lindsey and started to leave.

"You can't be serious?" laughed Holland. "Just leave him."

Angel felt the shudder that rippled thru Lindsey. He wasn't unconscious as Angel had assumed. Holding the young man slightly tighter, Angel turned to Holland. "Go back to where ever it was you came from. You're getting nothing here." With that , Angel started to leave.

"I'll have my revenge," Holland angrily yelled after Angel. "On all of you."

~ooAIoo~

Angel had gone several city blocks before stopping. He set Lindsey down carefully. The young man was shivering so Angel took his coat off and wrapped him in it before picking Lindsey up again and continuing the trek towards home.

They had gone another couple blocks before Angel spoke. "Lindsey?" He waited a moment but there was no answer just a slight tensing in the body he carried. "I know you can hear me, Lindsey."

When Lindsey still didn't answer, Angel stopped in a secluded alley and set Lindsey down, leaning him against the building. Angel waited only a few seconds before blue eyes opened and met his. Angel was taken aback at the fear and sorrow in them. Lindsey had never shown either emotion to Angel.

Lindsey looked away quickly. He could feel the vampire reading him. He wasn't going to show fear in front of Angel. They both knew he was helpless to whatever whim that Angel chose to follow. Lindsey was pretty certain where that left him. He would soon be back in Holland's company enduring whatever new torture his former boss chose to inflict upon him. It made him shudder and he cursed his weakness.

Angel saw Lindsey shivering and he knelt down next to him. He pulled the coat tighter around the young man. It seemed to cause Lindsey to shiver even more. "I'm sorry, Lindsey," Angel voiced quietly.

"Just do it," Lindsey stuttered. "Get it over with."

Angel was surprised. "I'm not going to hurt you, Lindsey."

There was a pause before Lindsey turned to face Angel. "What?"

"I was apologizing for before. I never should have..." Angel couldn't finish the sentence. "I was wrong, Lindsey."

Lindsey felt he must be dreaming. Angel wouldn't apologize. Not to him. Lindsey closed his eyes tightly then opened them, expecting to find himself being tortured. Instead he met Angel's steady gaze.

Angel watched the emotions crossing Lindsey's face. The young man was physically and emotionally spent and he couldn't hide what he was feeling as he normally did. Angel didn't need Lorne's talent to decipher what Lindsey was thinking or feeling. "Let's go home," was all he said as he lifted Lindsey up. Angel could still feel how tense Lindsey was up until the moment he finally lost consciousness. It worried Angel that perhaps Lindsey had lost his will to fight. The stubborness that was Lindsey McDonald seemed to have been stripped away. "We'll work it out, Lindsey," Angel assured the unconscious man.

~ooAIoo~

The others were all gathered in the infirmary. Giles was asleep or unconscious, Lorne wasn't sure which. He continued to pace the room as Faith and Spike attempted a game of cards.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" questioned Lorne, quite agitated.

Faith looked to Spike who shook his head. He had no idea what Angel was going to do. Lorne caught the look between the two and instantly stopped his pacing.

"What's up, kids?" he asked, trying to mask the sudden apprehension he felt. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing to tell, Lorne," assured Spike.

That definitely set Lorne on edge as Spike rarely called him by his name. It was always "green jeans" or something similar. "Tell me," he demanded.

Just as Spike was about to reply, there was a tremendous racket in the hallway. They all ran out to find the front door busted open and Angel hurrying down the hallway carrying Lindsey. He brushed by them so quickly no one had a chance to say anything.

"Faith," Angel called urgently, "he's stopped breathing. He needs air." Angel began CPR as Faith hurried over to begin mouth-to-mouth. Something the vampire couldn't give. Spike and Lorne worriedly stood close by. The commotion woke Giles.

"What's happened?" he asked weakly.

Lorne went over to calm him. "Easy there. Everything's fine." Lorne wasn't good at lying and Giles instantly saw thru him.

"How bad is he?"

Spike came over to join Lorne. "Don't worry about Lindsey right now. Worry about yourself. You took quite a beating, Giles."

While Giles appreciated their concern for him, he needed to know how the ex-lawyer was doing. He had promised Lindsey another chance and after what Lindsey had done, Giles felt he more than deserved it. "How is he?" he asked more sternly.

Lorne and Spike turned towards the other bed allowing Giles a view of what was going on there. Angel continued to give compressions as Faith followed with quick breathes.

"Wait, Faith." Angel paused and listened closely. He could hear the heartbeat and the rattling breath. "He's back."

They all sighed in relief. "Let's elevate the head of the bed," Angel said as he looked around the room. "Does any of this equipment still work?" They had mainly used the infirmary for fixing up cuts and scrapes. Whether the oxygen masks and the heart monitors worked was anyone guess.

After a few false starts, they were able to get the oxygen to flow and the heart monitor to work. They hooked Lindsey up to both machines. Giles had tired himself out helping them to get things up and running. He was now sleeping soundly in the bed next to Lindsey's.

~ooAIoo~

Angel was too wired to sleep and had told the others to go rest. They would take turns staying with the two patients. Lorne had decided to stay with Angel to keep him company. Angel figured Lorne simply didn't trust him alone with Lindsey and he couldn't blame him. Angel had, afterall, called for Lindsey's death. The fact that he had brought Lindsey back today and had given him CPR to revive him, didn't erase what Angel had asked Lorne to do previously.

Lorne observed Angel closely. The vampire was deep in thought and had said little since the others had left. The quiet was working on Lorne's nerves. "Penny for your thoughts, sunshine."

Angel looked up startled. He had been so absorbed in thought, he had forgotten anyone else was there. He smiled slightly at Lorne. "Not sure there are enough pennies to cover all the thoughts running around in my head," Angel answered honestly. "I don't..." Angel didn't know what to say or how to say it.

Lorne nodded in agreement. He could definitely relate to those feelings.

"I'm sorry, Lorne."

"What are you sorry for, big guy?" Lorne quietly asked.

"For the whole Wolfram&Hart deal. We never should have gone there."

"You were saving your son and Cordelia. We understand that."

"I should have found another way to fix things."

"What way, Angel?" Lorne felt sorry for the vampire as he struggled to find an answer. "Listen, Angel. We all agreed to go there. We all made our own choices."

"We both know that if I hadn't agreed, none of you would have ended up there."

Lorne couldn't argue with that statement but still felt compelled to reply. "We could have refused. You didn't force us to follow you there."

"Didn't I?"

Lorne smirked. "You think you have that much influence over us? Don't flatter yourself, sweet cheeks. We were all pulled in by the thought of unlimited resources and so much power. Maybe we did want to use it for good but you can't lay down with evil and expect not to be burned. We just didn't realize it would be an inferno."

"Maybe."

"No maybe about it. We all made mistakes, Angel. All we can hope for is that we've learned from them. I'm pretty sure there won't be any more jobs with evil law firms in my future," joked Lorne.

"I've missed having you around, Lorne."

"Missed me? I've been haunting these halls for close to a year now."

Angel continued to gaze at Lorne.

"OK, so maybe not in full Lorne fashion but...I'm getting there, Angel."

Their attention was drawn to Lindsey's bed. The young man had groaned and moved slightly before settling down again. Lorne went over to check that the mask was still on. Angel watched the care that Lorne displayed with Lindsey. He checked the young man's brow for fever and smiled when he found none.

"How is he?" croaked Giles.

Angel was instantly at the watcher's side. "Easy, Giles. How're you feeling?"

"Like I've been run over by a train."

"They did quite a number on you."

"Indeed," agreed Giles. He turned his attention to the other bed. "How is he?"

Angel shrugged. "Holding his own at the moment. Not sure what else we can do for him."

"Maybe talk to him. Let him know he's not alone."

Angel hesitated before replying, "I doubt hearing my voice would comfort him."

"Perhaps you're right. Maybe save the talking for Faith and I. We don't have a history with Lindsey as do the rest of you."

"Lindsey knew Faith too," replied Angel.

"Yes, I know but it really wasn't an antagonistic relationship like yours."

Angel nodded his agreement. He could see that Giles was quickly wearing out. "You should get some rest."

Giles smiled slightly and closed his eyes. Soon Angel could hear the even breathes of sleep. Angel went to check on Lorne and Lindsey. The green demon was seated at the bedside just staring off into space.

"Is it my turn for the pennies?"

Lorne smiled and shook his head. Soon both of them were absorbed in reading books as both patients slept peacefully.

~ooAIoo~

Two days passed and Giles had left the infirmary for his own room. He made frequent visits to check on Lindsey but tired quickly. The others took turns staying in the room as they didn't want Lindsey to wake up alone.

Angel sat deep in thought as he took his turn to watch Lindsey. Angel had no doubts when the young man fully woke up, he was going to be confused A lot had happened to Lindsey in the past few days. That added with his time in Hell...

There hadn't been any discussion of what Lindsey endured in Hell but from his reaction to Holland Manners, it obviously hadn't been pleasant. Angel remembered the lack of reaction that Lindsey had had to the Wolfram&Hart holding dimension. Having his heart ripped out of his chest every day for two months and who knew what other tortures. The basement had been full of devices to cause pain. It hadn't put a dent in Lindsey's demeanor. Whatever had happened to the young man during his time in Hell, however, had left its mark. Angel figured at the time that Lindsey deserved it but now he had his doubts. Yes, Lindsey had done some terrible things but he had also done some good things. Things that went against Wolfram&Hart. He had paid a high price if his reaction to Holland Manners was any indication.

Angel also thought about his own part in their history. After his Darla epiphany, while he was beating Lindsey unconscious, he had told Lindsey that he was sorry. _Sorry that he hadn't tried to help him more, sorry that Darla didn't love him, sorry- _Angel shook the thoughts from his mind. His job was to help the helpless and Lindsey had been far from helpless.

Angel got up from the chair he was sitting in and began pacing the room. His shift had just started and already he felt exhausted. Ever since Holland's little visit, Angel's mind had refused to rest. Thoughts continually raced. _What he should have done differently; what he would change if he could. _It wasn't all about Lindsey either. The loss of his friends weighed heavily on his mind. Lindsey had told Angel before he left LA that '_the key to Wolfram&Hart was to not play their game, to make them play yours'. _Angel hadn't followed that advice and his friends ended up paying the price. Cordelia, Fred, Wesley, Gunn...and Connor.

Angel was pulled from his thoughts by a wracking cough. He turned to find Lindsey attempting to turn to his side. Quickly Angel was at his bedside, helping him turn and holding a small pan for him. Giles had indicated it was a good sign if Lindsey coughed up phlegm as long as it wasn't tinged with blood. Angel still found it disgusting but it wasn't as if it could be helped. After the coughing had settled, Angel brought a glass of water to Lindsey's lips. The ex-lawyer had yet to become fully aware of his surroundings. He took the offered water then lay back and seemed to drift off again. Angel sighed as he set the glass aside.

~ooAIoo~

A couple more days passed. Giles, while not at complete strength, had shown remarkable improvement from when they had first returned. He took his turns watching Lindsey. It was his and Faith's turn at the moment and all had been pretty quiet. The silence didn't bother either of them; Giles read and Faith played solitaire.

The silence was broken by a cough. Giles and Faith approached either side of the bed. Lindsey's head rolled side to side and he frowned. Gently, Giles touched the young man's shoulder. "Lindsey?"

Lindsey seemed to cringe away from the touch. "Stop," he pleaded softly. "Please stop."

"Easy, Linds," soothed Faith. "It's just us; Giles and Faith."

Lindsey started shaking. They weren't sure if it was fear or cold. "Get another blanket." Faith nodded and went to the cabinet for the blanket. Quickly she was back and together they added it to the covers already cocooning Lindsey. Giles lay his hand across Lindsey's forehead to check for fever, finding none. He smiled at Faith who gave a sigh of relief. No fever. When they looked back down at Lindsey, they saw blue eyes staring back at them.

"Lindsey? How are you feeling?" asked Giles. Noting the young man's apparent confusion, he continued, "We're back in the infirmary and you're safe. Marsoff is dead." There wasn't a reply. "Do you understand, Lindsey?" Still no reply.

"Giles?" asked Faith, concerned.

Giles just shook his head as Lindsey remained silent but kept watch on both of them. "Come stand on this side with me, Faith." The slayer did as asked.

"Lindsey? Can you talk to me?" Giles asked.

They all turned to the sound of the door opening. Angel walked in, pausing when he noticed all eyes on him. He looked around himself to find what everyone was staring at. "What?"

"Angel?" Lindsey quietly rasped.

"That's right, Lindsey," encouraged Giles. "Do you remeber what happened?"

"Shot...me?"

"No, Lindsey. You haven't been shot," corrected Giles.

"Not recently anyway," remarked Spike as he and Lorne came into the room. Lorne threw a glare at Spike but the platinum-haired vampire chose to ignore it.

"Easy, Lindsey," soothed Giles as he noticed the young man starting to panic. "No one is going to hurt you." Giles turned to the others, "Perhaps there are too many of us in the room." Giles nodded towards the door and the others started to leave.

"What-"

"I think that can wait. Why don't you try to get more rest," soothed Giles. "We'll be outside if you need anything." Just before he shut the door, Giles added, "You're safe her, Lindsey."

Lindsey watched as they all filed out of the room. Once they were gone, he released a sigh. It was disconcerting to wake up in a strange room surrounded by enemies and strangers. His heart was telling him it was OK but his mind was warning him of danger. He tried to remember what had happened but the flashes of memory made little sense. He hadn't wanted to fall asleep again but he was unable to keep his eyes open. Consciousness slipped away once more.

~ooAIoo~

They gathered in the waiting room outside the infirmary. After they had all taken a seat, Giles spoke, "Lindsey is obviously a little confused."

"What does he remember?" asked Angel.

"Not sure at this point. He obviously remembers you, Angel...and he remembers being shot."

"Temporary amnesia or what?" asked Spike.

"Wait and see at this point," replied Giles.

"Part of me hopes he doesn't remember everything," Lorne said wistfully. "Maybe then..." Lorned trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"I think we'll all be better off if he remembers everything as it happened."

"Why do you say that?" asked Faith.

Angel shrugged, "If he doesn't remember then we will always worry that there will come a day that he does remember." Angel turned to Lorne, "I know you wish you could take back what you did...what I asked you to do, but we both know that Lindsey not remembering right away doesn't make it disappear. You would always worry that at some point the memory could come back. It would be better to build from the truth than create some lie that is easier to live with. Believe me, I know. The lie I sold everyone when we took over Wolfram&Hart led to this. To us being in Hell."

~ooAIoo~

Several hours later, Angel was seated in the infirmary reading a book. The library had had an extensive collection and Angel used every opportunity he could to take advantage of it. It was a shame they had to box up all the books and relegate them to the basement, but Giles needed room for his research books. Angel finished the last page of the book. Closing it and setting it aside, he got up to stretch his legs.

Angel regarded the figure on the bed. Lindsey hadn't regained consciousness since their last conversation. He seemed to be sleeping quite peacefully, actually. His breathing no longer labored and his heartbeat strong and steady. Angel continued to stare, deep in thought.

"Take a picture," rasped Lindsey. "It lasts longer."

Angel smirked as he settled back in the chair beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Lindsey raised an eyebrow as he regarded Angel but offered no reply. Angel did note that the young man checked for restraints, surprised when he found none.

"I'm sure you realize this since you're still here, but Marsoff's dead...thanks to you."

Lindsey gave a half smirk. "You sound surprised."

"Gotta say, I was somewhat. Didn't think you had it in you."

"You thought I'd just let him take over my life?" Lindsey asked indignantly.

"No, I figured you'd find a way to save yourself."

"Then what surprised you?"

"That you'd sacrifice yourself to save the world."

Lindsey snorted. "Where did you come up with that? I wasn't-"

"You can't deny it, Lindsey," interupted Angel. "There was no way in hell you could have made it out of that inferno and you know it. Not by yourself."

"Figured on you getting me out. You're the champion, afterall."

"And how did you figure we would have survived to get you out? We had no clue Marsoff was about to turn into a fireball."

"Looks like you made it."

"Yeah. We got lucky. Giles recognized the spell...but you wouldn't have known that. You were ready to sacrifice us all to save the world."

"That's what your pissed about?" Lindsey shook his head.

"You misunderstand, Lindsey. I'm not angry about it. If I had been in your position, it's exactly what I hope I would have done."

Lindsey was speechless as praise from Angel had never been directed his way. Lindsey wouldn't admit it, but what Angel thought of him mattered. After a moment of silence, Lindsey asked, "So why did you?"

Angel regarded Lindsey. "Why did I get you out?"

Lindsey nodded.

"I didn't. That was Spike's doing."

"He wouldn't have done it without your OK." Lindsey waited for a reply but Angel looked away. "Come on, Angel. Nobody here does anything without your approval. They all follow your lead."

"Do you remember running into Holland Manners on our way back?" asked Angel, effectively changing the subject.

Lindsey tensed and looked away. "Yes."

Angel heard the quiver in his reply. "Is what he said true? Are there levels in Hell and are we going to keep falling deeper?"

Lindsey nodded.

"Then we need to find a way out of here."

Lindsey was staring off into space and Angel wasn't sure he even heard him. He touched Lindsey's arm which caused the young man to jump.

"I said, we need to find a way out of here."

Lindsey shrugged, "How?"

"Giles is working on it. Reckon he could use some help. You up to it?"

"You want my help?"

"You're in this, too. I'm pretty sure none of us want to fall to lower levels."

"Forgive me but this seems a little too deja vu."

Angel nodded. "I'm sure it does and I don't blame you for being skeptical but we are all in this together, Lindsey." Angel paused, trying to put his thoughts in order. "You and I - we're never going to be friends. We both know that. But I've changed since The Fall. I think it's safe to say we all have, even you. We need to work together if we're to have a chance of getting out of here. I don't expect you to trust us right away. Frankly, I'm not really sure how far I trust you. You have every right to want to get even but I'm hoping we can all move past the distrust and work together. Can we, Lindsey?"

"Maybe," Lindsey haltingly replied.

"Guess that will have to do for now," Angel acknowledged. "When you're up to it, we'll give you a tour of the place and you can pick your room. Then maybe you can start helping Giles research for a way out of here." Angel turned to leave.

"I'd like to clean up...change clothes."

"Showers in there." Angel pointed the direction, "and we've put some clothes for you in the closet over there. Need some help, I can send someone else in."

"No, I got it...thanks," Lindsey hesitantly answered.

Angel walked out the door, giving a small nod as he shut the door.

~ooAIoo~ TBC?

_Would love to hear some constructive critism. What was good - what was bad - were they in-character...etc_


End file.
